


Two Warriors

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Couch Sex, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Flexibility, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, The feels, Tommy is one two, Tony is a fanboy, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, awkward Clint, awkward Tommy, omg i cant believe i wrote this, poor steve, tommy is a great bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does fights in bar parking lots to make extra cash to get by. It might be a stupid decision to let the guy who just beat him come live with him but he needs his rent paid and Tommy had the prize money. Clint might just learn he needs even more.</p><p>Or; how they went from opponents to roommates out of necessity, to friends to lovers to completely in love with each other. And stayed in love through everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this. I blame Writerchick0214 for this 100%. She has a strange brain and uses my writing for her own gain lol. 
> 
> Well this is the only fic of its kind so try to enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know what Tommy looks like. http://total-gains.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/tom-hardy-warrior-gallery3-199x300.jpg

Clint hurried into his apartment after work; he tossed his bag down on the couch as he rushed into his bedroom. He snatched up another duffel bag and checked to make sure his tape and gloves were inside. He changed his jeans for a pair of shorts and tossed the denim into the duffel, his legs would be freezing during the walk but he would deal. It took him a minute to remember where he had left his mouth guard but remembered it was in the bathroom. He ran late at the gym and now only had an hour to get ready. 

Clint locked his apartment behind him shoving his keys in his hoodie pocket and rushed down the three flights of stairs and out the lobby doors. Clint had to walk ten blocks then get his gear on. He had to go, running late or not he had to go to this fight tonight. Clint worked the Smokers, he wasn't an amateur fighter just trying to get a big head like a lot of the other guys, he just needed the dough. That's why Clint moved to New York six months ago, he had been working the Smokers down in Baltimore but the purses were shit. In New York one fight, even a small one, got you at least a few thousands.

Tonight if he won he was walking home with two thousand big ones and Clint had to give his landlady five hundred by tomorrow or her tight ass husband would have the eviction notice up so fast Clint's head would spin. He wasn't behind on his rent but the old fuck was stingy and one day late was too many for him. The fight was a small one; just one other opponent that he had to beat then he could go home. It would be a piece of cake.

There were bigger fights; there was a huge one in three weeks that would bring in a six thousand dollar purse that would cover Clint's bills for months. Ever since Sparta the previous year a lot of the Smokers took on the grand prix like format, so at that fight Clint would have to beat four other guys back to back for the money but he would manage, he had to. 

When Clint got to the bar the ring had been set up and people were already lined up paying for tickets. Clint hurried over to the ref to let him know he was there. The man looked down at a clipboard asked for some ID then with a nod and point to the blue corner Clint was signed in. A ring attendant came over and helped Clint tape up his hands and get his gloves on.

"Ya seen the other guy yet?" The man asked as he tested the padding of the tape over Clint's knuckles.

"No, he here?" Clint knew most of the other guys who fought and had beaten them all one time or another. 

"New guy." The attendant pointed to the other side of the ring and Clint looked over. 

Okay, Clint had defiantly never fought that guy before, he would have remembered those muscle but the tattoos looked familiar and so did that face. Clint knew he had seen those clear blue eyes and plump mouth somewhere before but couldn’t place it. Clint was an honestly man, so he would admit to feeling a moment of intimidation. That guy was huge, broad shoulders that were all muscle, cut abs that looked like they could take a bullet and those arms, holy shit. Clint looked at him as the man pulled on his gloves and rolled his neck, he looked so bored like he didn't give a shit that he was about to walk into a ring and fight. 

"Good luck kid." The attendant said smacking him on the back and Clint nodded climbing into the ring. 

There were the usual announcements, each fighter’s weight and height and name; the guy had only put down T as his name. Clint shook his arms limbering his muscles up as the referee was brought up and they were called to the center of the ring. 

"Alright gentlemen, I want a clean fight. Obey my commands at all time, protect yourself at all time." The ref said as the men nodded, "Touch gloves."

Clint smacked gloves with the guy and he seemed even more bored and indifferent as they were sent back to their corners.

"Ready?" The ref pointed at Clint and he nodded.

"Ya ready?" T gave a shrug.

"Let's get it on!" The ref yelled and backed up.

Clint started for the middle, his hands up over his face as he watched the guy move. One hand came up to protect the left side of his face and he just walked out. There was no quick shifting on his feet, no bouncing that Clint had seen a lot of guys do. He walked out and Clint went for a jab at the unprotected right side of his face. 

Clint stumbled back as his chin explored in pain, he hadn't even seen the guy move. Clint shook his head and put his guard up moving around the guy to slam a kick into his side. The fucker barely moved from the impact and a grin spread across his face. Clint didn't like that. Clint hurried back as a right cross came for his face, Clint threw a jab but missed the guy’s temple because he jerked to the side and Clint got him in the shoulder instead. Clint's hand throbbed in his glove, was this guy made of steel or something?

No way was Clint going to out muscle this guy, the quick combination to his stomach and chest was enough proof of that. Clint knew he was quicker on his feet though. He dodged a punch that would have knocked him flat as the bell rang. Clint had never had to go on to round two at a Smoker before. Clint shook his head to clear some of the pain in his chin where the guy had nailed him. Clint wasn't great at submissions but he was descent and that might be his only option. 

T, the fucker, didn't even hesitate to come at Clint. Clint moved to duck a jab but caught a kick to his leg. Clint let the impact move him, let it shove him over to the guys side then rushed behind him. Clint threw the guy with the quick movement for a moment and he was able to get his arm around the guy’s neck, he went to kick his knees out but suddenly large hands were holding his arm and Clint swallowed a gulp. 

All the air in his lungs rushed out as his back slammed into the canvas and the guy’s weight made his ribs scream in pain. Clint's arm went loose and the guy ducked out, Clint scrambled to get up but a fist caught his temple dazing him. When strong hands grabbed his right wrist Clint was still shaking his head clear. He let out a pained yelp as thick legs swung over his chest smacking him back down on the canvas and his arm was wrenched back toward the big shits chest. Clint tried to slip the hold but the guy was in tight. 

Clint wanted to wait out the round but then the weight of the man's legs came down, his hips pushing up and Clint's elbow bowed the wrong way. Clint dug his teeth into his mouth guard, he couldn't tap, he needed the money. His elbow and shoulder gave sickening creaks and small pops, his elbow was about to snap. Clint couldn’t risk it; his couldn't risk his arm like this, his leg maybe but not his arm. Clint bit back a sob of pain as he slapped his left hand down on the guy’s legs where they were anchored on his chest.

"Break! Break! Break!" The ref rushed forward as the guy let Clint's arm go. 

Clint rolled over and cradled his elbow to his chest, his arm was on fire. There were no ring medics but Clint knew his elbow was just wrenched not broken. The ref helped Clint to his feet as the announcer came out and held that other guys arm up and the crowd went crazy. Clint had never been beaten before and they all knew it.

\---------------//////////

The small bleachers that had been set up for the fight were empting as Clint sat down and carefully unwound his hands. His elbow and shoulder were throbbing and his pride was badly bruised like his chin and stomach. Clint threw the gloves and used tape in his bag with his mouth guard, had already pulled his jeans on over his shorts, not feeling like changing.

There went his rent money, to some guy named T which was just so douchebag. Clint looked up when a shadow fell across him. One of the waitresses from the bar was stand over him.

"Here," She held out a big Ziploc bag filled with ice, "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks." Clint smiled taking the bag after rolling his sleeve up and holding it to his elbow with a hiss. 

"For what it's worth," She said started to walk back inside, "I think you fought really good."

"Thanks." Clint chuckled, but not good enough. 

Clint didn't get paid from the gym until Monday and no way the owner would wait that long for the money and Clint's pay was alright but it wasn't enough for bills, rent and still enough for food. Clint light and water bills were due in a week, he wasn't behind yet but he didn't want to get envelopes with the dreaded red 'PAST DUE' stamped on the front. Clint shifted his ice to his shoulder now that his elbow was numb. 

If he could get the old fucker to wait until Monday then Clint would have to use his whole check on bills and rent this time. It wasn't ideal but he might be able to bum change off his coworkers over the next two weeks until they got paid again and eat out of the gyms vending machine. He still had some food but only another weeks’ worth, not two, it could work out maybe. 

"Hey." Clint jumped at the soft voice that called out to him. Clint looked up and it was the guy, T or whatever.

"What?" Clint wasn't in a friendly mood, he was pissed for losing which yeah made him a sore loser but he had needed that money. 

"I just figured since I beat ya, I could at least treat ya to some coffee or something." The guy had his hands buried in his hoodie pockets as he spoke. 

"Well, there's some very good sportsmanship." Clint snorted.

"Alright, fine never mind. Ya sitting here looking like you're fuckin’ dog died all pathetic and shit," The guy snapped turning to leave still softly muttering to himself. 

"Wait, I'm sorry," Clint called out to him, "That was rude. You're just being a good sport and I'm being a drama queen. Coffee sounds good right now, it's freezing after all."

Clint stood up and pulled his own hoodie sleeve down over his elbow and pulled the bag of ice out from under it. Fighting the Smokers in colder weather sucked but the money was usually better too. 

"Yeah it is," T nodded sniffling, "Ya know a good place, I aint been in town long."

Clint knew a good diner just down the block so he led them there. Once inside Clint put the ice on his elbow again as they ordered their coffee and T whatever got some toast. Now that Clint could really look this guy was very attractive in a strong, very fucking strong, and weird silent type way. 

"So," Clint asked fiddling with the sugar packets, "How long you been in the city?"

"Two days." The guy said reaching over and pulling the container of packets away from Clint.

"Did you do the Smoker for settling in cash?" T nodded as the waitress brought their coffee and the plate of toast, "Why'd you move here?"

"Fights pay more than the Burgh." He shrugged and Clint nodded, that was why he was in the city that never slept too after all, "Why do ya fight?"

"I need the money, my job pays alright but this is New York after all. Cost of leaving is just bullshit here." Clint stirred some sugar into his coffee and suddenly Clint just opened his mouth and too much poured out, "That was gonna be my rent money this month, probably have an eviction note up on my door by noon tomorrow."

Shit, that was a major over share. 

"Fuck, sorry man." T fiddled with his mug awkwardly.

"It's cool, well not really but I'll manage. I've had to get through worse." Clint scratched the back of his head and took a sip of coffee.

They sat in silence for a long while. Clint read all the little menus on the table, and rearranged the salt and pepper and ketchup bottle. T sat there glaring at his black coffee taking an occasional drink.

"Ya looking for a roommate?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Uh," Clint cleared this throat, "It's a one bedroom."

"Got a couch?" The guy rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. Yeah I got a couch." Clint nodded. 

"How bout I use some of this cash and pay your rent and ya let me stay for a while." He suggested leaning forward to cross his arms on the table, “Seems like the fair thing to do and it’s a roof over my head.”

Clint chewed on his lips. He didn't know this guy, he didn't even know his name and now he wants to bunk over at Clint's? He knew that was stupid and dangerous and his guy could kick his ass six ways to Sunday that much was clear, but Clint needed his rent paid and the guy looked like he had been through some shit. He didn't look like a serial killer though. Then he would only have to pay his bills next check like he had planned all along. Plus, Clint's couch was pretty awesome.

"I guess that'll work." Clint nodded after a second.

"I can buy my own food and won't get in the way." He smiled and it was a lot nicer than that grin in the ring. 

"Alright, so roommates then?" Clint extended his hand over the table and they shook, "Clint Barton, in case you weren’t listening, good to know you. What's your name? I doubt all that's on your birth certificate is 'T'."

The guy seemed to hesitate before shrugging seeming to make a decision with himself, "Tommy. Tommy Riordan."

Clint blinked at the guy; that name, he knew that name. Clint opened his mouth but nothing came out it just hung wide for a moment, "Wait like the....like...Riordan...Sparta...that Tommy Riordan?"

Okay, that made barely any sense but Tommy just smiled at him and nodded. Holy crap, Clint had just gotten his ass whipped by one of the best fighters in the fucking world and now that same guy was going to live with him. Clint thought the circus was going to be the weirdest time in his life but nope, this might just have it beat. 

\-----------///////////

“It isn’t much,” Clint said unlocking his door glancing back at Tommy who had that bored look on his face again, “But make yourself at home.” 

Clint walked in tossing his keys on the breakfast bar after locking the door behind them. The apartment was small but two people wouldn’t be too cramped. The Indian family down the hall had six people leaving in their apartment, so it wasn’t that bad at least. The apartment was mostly living room with three doors, one was his bedroom, one the bathroom and the other storage space. The kitchen wasn’t really a separate room; it was just tucked behind the breakfast bar. The carpet was a darkly stained cream, the linoleum in the kitchen was starting to come up and the walls were an awful blue but it was a roof and four walls. His couch was nice though, it was big and comfy plus the rent included complimentary cable so that was pretty good. 

Tommy looked around and nodded before slipping his own duffel bag off his shoulder to sit it by the couch. Clint watched him test the couch before relaxing back into the cushions. Clint went to the storage closest and grabbed a sheet and blanket, he didn’t have a spare pillow but the throw pillows were plush and would have to do. 

“You can shower if you want, I’m gonna wait until morning. Towels are in the cupboard in there.” Clint said bringing the sheets over then grabbing his now mostly water bag and went to pour it out. 

“Ya sure?” Tommy asked and Clint nodded, “I aint got shower gel or any shit yet.”

“You can use mine, no big deal. I’m not stingy with my hygiene products,” Clint chuckled as Tommy rooted through his duffel and pulled out a pair of sweats, “Just don’t use my toothbrush.”

“Damn, that was the first thing I was gonna do.” Tommy said in mock disappointment before shutting himself in the bathroom. 

Clint rolled his eyes as he went to change into a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt. His arm was still throbbing but it wasn’t as bad. He sat down on his bed and rolled his shoulder wincing. Clint flopped back on his mattress and sighed, tomorrow at work would suck but at least he didn’t have to teach a class. Clint was over a small work out group every other Friday, it was mostly newcomers to the gym that wanted to learn some workouts that they could use on their own once they were comfortable at the gym. His class had run late that day which was why he had to rush to the fight, if he hadn’t been out of gas or cash to pay for more he would have driven but if if’s and buts and all that. Maybe he could just work the desk all day and not have to help the boss’ fighters spar or train. 

Clint was starting to doze off so he pushed himself up out of bed and went to get the couch set up. He tucked the sheet around the cushions then spread the thick blanket out. Clint fluffed one of the throw pillows best he could and tossed it down; well in terms of couch beds it was pretty good. Clint was looking in the fridge trying to decide on if he wanted to just drink water or grab one of the sodas that were calling to him. He heard the bathroom door open and finally settled on a can of Coke.

“Thirsty?” Clint asked holding the door open and looking over his shoulder.

Clint swallowed heavily because sure he had seen the guy shirtless on TV and in the ring. The sight of him in low slung sweats with his hair plastered down and dripping was a whole other thing. The flush on his chest from the hot water was holding a lot of Clint’s attention as Tommy walked into the kitchen.

“I don’t wanna take your stuff.” Tommy said but looked in the fridge anyway.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t share.” Clint said grabbing a bottle of Vitamin Water Tommy had been eyeballing and extending it to him, “I’m getting groceries Monday, you can come too if you want.”

“Sure.” Tommy took the Water and opened it. 

Clint unthinkingly shoved the fridge closed with his right arm and winced. The other man watched the movement and frowned but Clint just walked out into the living room. He drank his soda in only four gulps before setting the can on the breakfast bar, he would trash it tomorrow.

“You can watch TV if you want or whatever but I’m beat. I get up at nine when I work Saturday so I’m sorry in advance if I disturb you.” Clint said walking over to his room and pausing in the doorway, “If you get hungry or anything, feel free to raid the kitchen. Knock if you need anything.”

Tommy nodded sitting down on the couch and Clint shut his door behind him. Clint knew he had a strange man in his house but he was bone tired and Tommy still didn’t look the serial killer or robber type. Clint climbed into bed and could hear Tommy shuffling around in the living room. The TV didn’t come on though. The light clicked off and the couch creaked. Maybe the other man was as tired as him. 

Clint double checked that his alarm was on like he did every night before shutting off his bedside table light. Clint could hear light snuffled snores coming from the couch before he dropped off to sleep too. 

\---------///////

Clint jolted awake as his alarm blared; his arm protested the sudden movement as he shut off the alarm. Clint rubbed his eyes as he sat up and sighed before getting to his feet. Clint got a pair of track pants out of his dresser because fuck jeans today, he was sore and wanted to be lazy. Armed with a clean shirt and underwear also Clint exited his bedroom. 

Tommy was passed out on the couch; he was sprawled on his back with an arm slung over his eyes. The sun was peeking through the blinds but the back of the couch shaded the man fairly well. Clint shut the bathroom door behind him and set his clothes on the back of the towel while he took care of his morning business. Clint looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and winced. 

The bruises on his chin and temple were dark; there would be questions about them no doubt. Clint rinsed his mouth and started the shower. The hot warm beating down on him was amazing, his aching muscles loosened and the pain in his elbow eased with the heat. Tommy had been careful to put his shampoo and shower gel back in their exact places which was nice but way too formal. Clint was a casual guy; the other man didn’t have to be so careful around him. 

When Clint got out of the shower he froze when he heard people talking outside the bathroom. Clint rushed to get dry and dressed before hurrying out. Clint paused when he saw Tommy standing at the door and his landlady, Mrs. Baxter was giggling at him. Clint had never seen the sixty year old act like that before. 

“Oh Clint sweetie, good morning,” Mrs. Baxter said waving at him.

“Good morning, here for the rent?” Clint asked coming over to stand next to Tommy in the doorway.

“Oh, your man here already gave it to me plus next months, real darling he is.” She said looking up at Tommy who just smiled awkwardly. 

“Uh, what?” Clint muttered.

“Well, still got to make my rounds to the rest of the apartments. I don’t know how Clint hid a catch like you but it was a pleasure meeting you.” Mrs. Baxter giggled again which, whoa okay, before heading down the hall to the next apartment. 

“Nice lady.” Tommy said shutting the door and going back to the couch. 

“Yeah,” Clint said in a daze, “Wait, what? She thinks we’re dating, why?”

“I don’t know, she just jumped to that.” Tommy lied back down on the couch and threw the blanket over himself. Okay, so his landlady knew he was gay but that wasn’t the point. 

“You didn’t correct her.” Clint said walking into the kitchen and grabbing one of those breakfast protein shakes from the fridge. He went to grab his Coke can from the night before but it was gone and in the trash already. 

“Wasn’t that worried about it.” Tommy yawned.

“Oh,” Clint shook his shake then picked at the label, “Two months’ rent?”

Tommy opened his eyes and they shifted around the room before settling on Clint, “That okay? I’m gonna get a job and might need to save up a bit first before I can find a place.”

“It’s cool, I mean if you’re good with sleeping on a couch it won’t kill be to be the one who supplies it.” Clint said sipping his breakfast. 

“I don’t mind, slept worse places.” Tommy shrugged before relaxing again. 

Clint stood awkwardly in his kitchen before going to grab a hoodie and wallet and phone. Clint picked up his keys but snatched a piece of paper off the counter and a pen.

“That’s my number,” Clint set the paper with his phone number scribbled on it on the coffee table and Tommy cracked an eye open at it, “Call or text if you need anything. I get off at the gym at seven.”

Tommy grunted and Clint left for work.

\----------------//////////////

Clint worked at Jones’ Gym six days a week. The owner, Tim Jones was an alright guy. He trained fighters and was always on Clint to try and go pro but he wasn’t that interested. Clint had been a sideshow in a cage before and that had been enough. Clint got to work the desk all day because Jones knew about the Smokers and when Clint explained he had lost the night before the guy took pity on him. 

Clint didn’t much like working the desk because it was boring signing people in and answering the phones but he was still sore. Clint was about to get off when the bell over the door sounded. Clint looked up and did a double take.

“Tommy?” Clint asked. Tommy grunted walking up to the counter.

“So, how does this place work?” Tommy asked looking around.

Jones’ wasn’t overly big but it was descent. They got both fighter types and middle age women trying to cut those five pounds that were really about sixty. It was clean and that was better than a lot of the places Clint had worked before. 

“Forty a month, you get a locker and can use the sauna and of course the whole floor.” Clint explained slapping a membership application down on the counter and Tommy started filling it out, “If you want to train with Jones it’s sixty a month.”

“I’m good, just wanna work out.” Tommy said signing his name on the form.

“Well in that case,” Clint flipped the application toward him and took the pen from Tommy, he signed his name in a box on the form, “Friends get in free.” 

Clint grinned as Tommy cocked an eyebrow at him as Clint entered his info into the computer. Clint made his card and held it out to him. Tommy looked at it before sticking it in his hoodie pocket.

“Thanks.” Tommy said then sighed through his nose heavily, “We’re friends?”

Clint blinked at him and felt his face heat up; okay maybe Tommy didn’t see him that way. Clint didn’t really know him but the guy was sleeping at his place after all. He might have overstepped some boundary though.

“Fine,” Clint pulled out the form from where he had filed it and picked up a tube of white out, “That’ll be forty bucks then.”

“Wait,” Tommy reached out and stopped him. Clint watched Tommy chew on his lip before grunting, “Yeah, we’re friends.”

Clint looked at him skeptically before nodding and putting the form away. 

“I get off on fifteen but feel free to go ahead in if you want, I’ll wait.” Clint waved behind him at the gym. Tommy looked back before shaking his head.

“Just wanted to get signed up today.” Tommy said burying his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, okay.” Clint said awkwardly, “You don’t have to wait for me if you don’t want.”

“Don’t have a key.” Tommy said looking at the posters of fighters on the wall.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck, “I have a spare; I’ll give it to you.”

Tommy nodded still looking at the posters. Clint went and clocked out at seven waving goodbye to Jones who was working with his featherweight in the ring. Clint found Tommy staring at one of the posters with his brow furrowed. Clint came up next to him and looked at the poster. It was the Sparta champion poster that had been released the year before. Brendan Conlon was standing with the Sparta belt draped over his shoulder, it was a nice poster, Clint had one just like it at home in his closest. That’s when it hit him who was standing next to him.

“Umm,” Clint cleared his throat, “You good?”

“Fine.” Tommy said stiffly.

“Do you two ever-” Clint started to ask.

“Sometimes. We aint a close family.” Tommy sounded sarcastic before he turned and left the gym.

Well, that was awkward. Clint pushed the door open to see Tommy glaring at the sidewalk half a block down waiting for him. If there was anything Clint could understand, it was family drama. Especially when it came to brothers shit. 

\----------///////////

Tommy ended up being a good roommate. He was fairly easy going but he was quiet, he wasn’t much for talking but when he did he was usually sarcastic. Tommy got a job at a diner a few blocks from the apartment working nights mostly. They didn’t spend a lot of time together, just passed each other usually. Clint saw Tommy a good bit at the gym but Clint usually was busy or didn’t want to disturb him while he worked out. 

When it was time for the bigger Smoker Clint’s arm was back at one hundred percent. He was glad when he found out Tommy wasn’t going to enter, he knew the guy would beat him which wasn’t that bad because Tommy was pretty generous with his money but Clint wanted to win. It was for selfish pride reasons just as much as it was for the money. So when Clint came home with the purse in the wee hours of the morning he felt pretty good about himself.

Clint tried to be quiet as he entered the apartment but found the living room light still on and Tommy watching TV. He didn’t seem all that interested in the Golden Girls reruns that were playing at that hour and his eyes flicked over to the door when it opened. Clint gave up on sneaking and locked up behind himself like usual, throwing his clattering keys on the bar and all. 

“Can’t sleep?” Clint asked tossing his duffel bag down and sitting on the couch with a sigh. 

The first two of the fights had been easy, knock outs in the first five minutes. The other two had shown real signs of life. The third fight had been all blows, to see who could beat the other down the most; luckily Clint had more muscle and technique. The last fight had been hard; Clint was tired by that point and ready to be done. The guy had been quick and was more prone to jump in for take downs than to exchange blows. Honestly, a lucky slip out of the guys hold and some ground and pound was the only reason he came home with his well-earned money. 

Tommy grunted with a shrug. Clint didn’t know how he lived with such a chatter box. 

“I won,” Clint said getting another grunt, “So I figured, I could splurge a bit on something then tuck the rest away. Anything you want? My treat.”

Clint watched Tommy shifted a bit before he sighed, “I don’t wanna take your money or nothing.”

“I’m offering man.” Clint rolled his eyes, “What do you want? I’m thinking of getting some range time.”

“Range time?” Tommy cocked an eyebrow, “Ya shoot?”

“Not guns,” Clint explained, “Bow. I haven’t used it in a while and miss it.”

God did he miss it. Since he left the circus with ten dollars to his name and Buck’s beat up old Buick Clint hadn’t used his bow in the way it deserved. He used to do some unsavory work to get by but that wasn’t his life anymore and his bow had been tucked safely away in its case ever since. 

Tommy nodded then scratched his neck as he asked, “Could I come with you?”

“You wanna shoot, because you would have to have a gun.” Clint said.

“I just wanna watch.” Tommy said his usually soft voice even quieter. 

“Uh, okay. That’s cool.” Clint nodded, that was kind of weird but not unreasonable, “You still haven’t told me what you want. First thing you can think of, c’mon.”

Tommy looked over at him and sniffed before mumbling, “To stay.”

Clint took a sharp intake of breath. What? Tommy wanted to live with him, like permanently? He wanted to sleep on Clint’s couch for years? It wasn’t that Clint was against the idea, it just didn’t seem fair.

“Don’t you want your own place?” Clint asked and Tommy shook his head, “You don’t want to go back to Pennsylvania?”

“Not to stay.” Tommy mumbled.

Tommy was a good roommate and an alright guy even if he didn’t talk much or wasn’t very open. Clint couldn’t think of any really major reason why Tommy couldn’t stay. Well, there was that small crush even Clint refused to acknowledge he had on the other man but that wasn’t even worth mentioning. 

“But you’ll have to stay on the couch.” Clint reasoned.

“I like your couch.” How was a person this endearingly, adorably awkward? 

“That’s really what you want?” Clint asked and Tommy looked at him in what had to be a hopeful way as he nodded, “Well, the least I can do is buy you a descent pillow.”

“Thanks.” Tommy said quietly. 

“No problem.” Clint waved the thanks off, “I’ll probably get some range time for next weekend, I’ll let you know.”

Tommy nodded and Clint decided it was time for him to go to bed. Clint bid Tommy goodnight and headed for his room. He paused in the doorway and watched Tommy turn off the light and get settled on the couch. He looked exhausted, the bags that Clint found out stayed under his eyes were even darker and puffier. 

“Why did you wait up?” Clint blurted out without thinking. 

In the dim light from the light over the stove Clint saw the other man stiffen before tugging the blankets tighter around him, “I don’t know.”

It wasn’t much of an answer but Clint was too tired to question it. There might have been a part of Clint that he wouldn’t acknowledge that maybe liked having someone waiting up for him. That liked having Tommy waiting for him.

\----------------/////////////

It was the next Wednesday that Clint was able to be some range time and it had to be early because he had to work until close at the gym. It was nine in the morning when Clint and Tommy got to the range; there weren’t any other people there besides the owner and workers. Clint was shown to the bow section and given an hour to shoot. 

Tommy just leaned back against the wall and watched Clint set his bow up. He didn’t seem bored as Clint got ready then grabbed one of the range provided arrows. Clint sighed as he nocked the arrow. The familiar resistance of the string under his fingers was soothing. After one more deep breath Clint released the arrow and hit yellow on the target. It had been too long.

Tommy didn’t speak as Clint perfectly hit the target. Clint hadn’t been that calm and at peace in ages. While he was nocking, pulling and releasing he wasn’t worried. He didn’t think about work or his next fight or bills. All he had to think about was how tightly he was grouping the cheap range arrows in the yellow. So long as he had this he would never need therapy. 

When the hour was up Clint packed his bow up meticulously then turned to find Tommy looking at him. Now they were roommates so of course Tommy looked at him but not like this, Tommy was a glance and duck away type. He was locked on Clint now, his gaze unwavering and there was something in his eyes that Clint couldn’t place. 

“Ready to go?” Clint asked trying to break the tension only he felt, Tommy was comfortable with his staring. 

“Sure.” Tommy shrugged pushing off the wall.

“We can go get you a pillow now if you want.” Clint suggested as they left the range and went to Clint car; it was an old hulking Buick that had been Buck’s. His old mentor had given it to him when he left the circus and Clint loved it even though it was like driving a small tank. 

“I guess, I need to get more tape anyway.” Tommy said indifferently. 

“You doing another Smoker?” Clint asked after he stored his case in the trunk and they climbed in the car. Clint didn’t have another set up for a month but he knew there was four more in different places in the city in that time. 

Tommy just nodded as Clint started the car and drove to the store, Tommy didn’t give more information and Clint didn’t push for it. They got the tape first then went to the home essentials section. 

“So, you a firm or soft kind of guy?” Clint asked and holy shit that came out weird. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at him, a scarred eyebrow Clint noticed for at least the hundredth time. 

“The firmer the better.” Tommy shrugged and no way was that flirting Clint told himself as he looked at the firm pillows. Sure Tommy’s eyes darted across Clint’s body but he could have just been thinking about what a freak Clint was. 

“Alright,” Clint grabbed one made for people who slept on their backs because he knew Tommy wasn’t a side sleeper, which now that he had the pillow in hand seemed like a strange thing to know, “That good?”

Tommy took the pillow and tested it with his hands as he nodded, “It’s fine.”

“Great,” Clint said heading to the check out. 

Clint didn’t know why he was acting so awkward, it’s not like he was some blushing virgin. It definitely wasn’t like Tommy was looking at him like he thought he was, Clint was just projecting. That was it, Clint’s little crush was just getting ahead of itself that’s all. 

As Clint checked out, insisting he pay for the tape too, he knew he was being silly but when he glanced at Tommy he didn’t believe in his silliness as much. He was looking at Clint like he had back at the range and Clint knew that look now. Clint knew interest when he saw it and it wasn’t the ‘you’re such a weirdo’ interest either.

\---------------/////////////////

Clint had to cover a coworker’s shift one Friday making him work from open to close at the gym. When he dragged himself into his apartment he was ready to drop but he faltered when he saw the living room empty. Tommy had an afternoon shift at the diner so he should be home, not that the guy couldn’t go out but Tommy was a home body for the most part. 

Clint tried not to dwell on it; he took a quick shower and changed into some sleep pants. He was tired but found he wasn’t sleepy as he got ready for bed and decided to just watch TV instead. He didn’t have work the next day so he could stay up as long as his exhausted body would let him. Clint sat down on the end of the couch opposite Tommy’s pillow and tucked his legs up comfortably. 

Clint flipped through the channels and settled on the latest Batman movie. He wasn’t really playing too much attention because he was wondering about Tommy. He knew it was stupid, Tommy was a grown man he could do what he wanted. If Tommy didn’t come home all night it was his right, he was just a roommate. There was just this uneasy feeling nagging at the back of Clint’s mind though. Clint tried to shake it but couldn’t. 

Clint winced with a hiss when the bad guy snapped Batman’s spine just as the front door opened. Clint glanced over and felt his stomach clench painfully. Tommy was leaning heavily against the door as he tried to enter the apartment. His left eye swelling, his full bottom lip busted, one of his arms was tucked tight around his ribs and he didn’t look like he was putting weight on his right leg. The duffel bag that had been dangling on Tommy’s shoulder hit the floor with a thud snapping Clint out of his staring. 

“Holy shit Tommy!” Clint jumped off the couch and hurried over. 

His hands hovered over Tommy not sure if there were any injuries under his jacket Clint couldn’t see and didn’t want to make worse. Clint had to say fuck it and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s waist and helped him in the door. Tommy struggled a bit muttering about being ‘fucking fine’ like the last thing he wanted was Clint’s help but Clint wasn’t letting go, Tommy looked like he would hit the floor if Clint did. 

“What the hell man?” Clint asked steering Tommy for his bedroom, the couch was nice but it was hell on injuries and Clint needed room if Tommy would let him bandage him up. 

“Smoker.” Tommy grunted as Clint helped him settle on the bed.

“Someone beat you?” Clint asked flabbergasted. 

“Course fucking not.” Tommy snapped but winced doubling over a bit after his outburst and dragged a roll of hundreds out of his pocket. 

“Okay calm down,” Clint took the money and set it aside for now, “I’m gonna patch you up okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tommy tried to get up but Clint gently pressed him back down when his good leg shook under his weight. 

“Just shut up and sit still.” Clint ordered walking out of the room to get the first aid kit and a wet washcloth. 

Tommy was hunched over on the edge of the bed when Clint came back. Clint put the kit on the floor next to him when he kneeled down in front of the man. Clint tilted his face up by the chin, and wiped the blood caked under his mouth away. The split on his lip was bad; it looked like his teeth had sliced right through. His nose had been bleeding too because there was blood on his upper lip but it had thankfully stopped. 

“Tough motherfucker?” Clint asked now that Tommy’s face was clean.

Tommy wasn’t looking at him, his gaze steady on the floor somewhere off to Clint’s right, “Drugged out fucker.”

Clint a fought a few guys like that before. They come into the ring high on something they shoved up their nose or they were juicers was short tempers. Guys like that just went crazy, there were no rules and they just beat into you until you crumbled or took them out. 

“Figures, not a lot of people could beat you in a fair fight.” Clint wanted to bite his tongue after he said that. The only person Clint knew of that had ever beaten Tommy was Brendan and Clint could see there was some kind of sore spot there. Clint decided to not dwell on his stupidity, “Let me see your ribs.”

Tommy huffed as he sat back and struggled out of his jacket and shirt; he glared when Clint tried to help him so he let Tommy do it himself. His side was badly bruised, a few testing pokes proved none were broken but cracks were probably present. Clint wrapped it carefully pausing when Tommy would try to stiffen a wince or smother a grunt of pain. There were a lot of bruises on his torso and arms but they didn’t need any real attention.

“Can I see you ankle?” Tommy grunted indifferently, “I need your jeans off.”

Clint had thought of saying that to Tommy before but never in his mind was it in this context. Tommy leaned back which threw Clint because he thought the guy would stand up but nope. Tommy unsnapped his jeans then shoved them off his hips and gave Clint a look that said ‘you wanted them off, take them off’ which made Clint gulp. Clint tugged his jeans off and had never been more thankful for how covering boxers were before. 

Clint hissed at how swollen Tommy’s ankle was, it wasn’t broken Clint knew what a broken ankle looked like and this wasn’t it. It was horribly sprained though. Clint wrapped it and made a note to get that frozen bag of peas out of the freezer. 

“Did he try to get a lock on your ankle?” Clint asked when he finished wrapping. Tommy nodded with a grunt of discomfort. Clint he been caught in poor locks before, they aren’t enough for a submission but they cause a lot of damage which it worse, “Well, you relax and I’ll be right back.”

“This is your bed.” Tommy said looking down at Clint’s worn purple comforter. 

“I know but you need it more than me tonight.” Clint said over his shoulder as he went to get a bottle of water and those peas and toss the bloodied washcloth in the hamper. 

Tommy had settled on the right side of the bed by the time Clint got back. Clint couldn’t help noticing how that was the side he didn’t use in his big king sized bed. He pushed all the inappropriate thoughts about waking up with Tommy in his bed out of his mind as he grabbed a couple bottles out of the first aid kit.

“This one will help with the swelling,” Clint gestured over Tommy’s body because wow there was a lot of places swelling up on the guy as he opened the bottles, Tommy took the pill Clint gave him without question, “These are some awesome painkillers that will help you sleep tonight then we’ll switch to Tylenol tomorrow.”

Tommy looked uncomfortably at the two pills Clint held out to him with the water.

“What?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Used to be hooked on shit like that.” Tommy mumbled almost too quietly for Clint to hear. Clint looked at the pills in his hand before grimacing.

“Shit, Tommy I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Clint said awkwardly.

“How could ya?” Tommy looked up at him and his looked so innocent in that moment, like he didn’t just drop the past drug addict bomb on Clint. 

“Well, true,” Clint said clearing his throat, “But you need to take these tonight Tommy, just for tonight okay?”

Tommy looked at the pills then nodded. Tommy set the water aside on Clint’s bedside table while Clint situated a pillow under Tommy’s ankle and put the peas over it making Tommy groan softly in relief.

“I can get rid of the pain pills if you want; they are just an old prescription, nothing either of us need.” Clint offered packing the kit back up. 

“Nah, it’s cool.” Tommy waved him off, “Don’t need the shit anymore.”

“You sure?” Clint asked, “I can just get rid of the temptation.” 

“There are worse temptations out there.” Tommy mumbled to himself but Clint still heard. Clint decided if Tommy was comfortable with them in the apartment the pills could stay, but they were getting flushed if he ever thought the risk for Tommy was too great. 

Clint put the kit away and came back to find Tommy still awake. The pain meds would kick in soon. Clint checked to see if Tommy had a fever at all, fighting in winter often meant coming home with a cold and he didn’t want Tommy sick and hurt at the same time. Tommy looked up at him through his lashes as Clint rested the back of his hand to Tommy’s forehead and cheeks; he was a little warm but not worryingly so. 

“You got to work tomorrow?” Clint asked because he didn’t know how Tommy would stand on his feet for eight hours at the diner. 

“Got the weekend off.” Tommy said his voice starting to slur. 

“Good, you can sleep here until you’re healed up. You should try to sleep now, you look exhausted.” Clint said looking at the dark bags under Tommy’s already drooping eyes. 

“Ya do too.” Tommy pointed out, “Why’d ya wait up?”

Clint swallowed at the question and ran the hand he hadn’t notice he still had resting on Tommy’s forehead through his messy hair, “I don’t know.”

“Liar.” Tommy muttered his eyes closing. God, why couldn’t Tommy be a bullshitter like Clint, he was always so straightforward and honest and that made it so hard not to be open right back.

“I know.” Clint whispered pulling his hand back and going to head out to the couch but a hand on his wrist stopped him. The hold was gently but strong. Clint looked back to see Tommy’s sleep blurry eyes looking up at him.

“Stay?” Tommy sighed and Clint swallowed a small gasped. 

“Sure?” Clint asked and Tommy tugged him closer in answer, “Alright.”

Clint carefully climbed onto his side of the bed. Tommy hadn’t let go of his wrist so Clint tucked their arms between them close to his chest because the angle made him have to sleep on his side facing Tommy. 

Tommy sighed deeply closing his eyes. After a few minutes the snuffled snore Clint had come to like so much started. Clint reached awkwardly to turn the light off before settling down next to the sleeping man. Tommy’s hand had gone slack with sleep but Clint didn’t remove his wrist from the hold as he dropped off to sleep.

\-----------------//////////////

It took a week for Tommy’s injuries to completely heal. He only stayed in Clint’s bed for two nights, both times Clint slept next to him. The second time was an accident, they had been talk and just fell asleep mid-sentence. Waking up in the mornings wasn’t overly awkward, they muttered good morning before dragging out of bed. Clint never brought up Tommy asking him to stay that first night and Tommy didn’t either so he figured Tommy didn’t remember because of his pain med hazy state. 

Clint had just gotten home the following weekend after Tommy’s fight to find Tommy in the shower having just gotten in himself. Clint was drinking a protein shake flipping through channels on TV when a loud ringing had him jumping. Clint looked on the coffee table to see Tommy’s cell vibrating and ringing. Clint looked at the bathroom door and guessed Tommy couldn’t hear it through the door. He picked it up just as the call ended. The small scratched screen showed four missed calls.

Clint almost yelped when the phone rang in his hand and he flipped it open without really thinking, “Hello?”

“Tommy?” A gruff voice asked, “Tommy that you?”

“Uhh,” Clint said intelligently, “Tommy is in the shower. I could take a message I guess.”

“Who is this?” The man on the other end of the line asked.

“Clint,” He said which was stupid because the guy might never have heard of him, “Tommy’s roommate.”

“Tommy’s got a roommate? He’s living somewhere?” Clint could hear the thick Pittsburgh accent in the man’s voice, so much like Tommy’s. 

“He has been here for a few months.” Clint clarified, “Is there a message sir?”

“Oh, yeah I suppose. Just say Pop called, I aint heard from him in months ya see.” The man who was clearly Tommy’s father said. 

“I’ll tell him-” Clint looked up when the bathroom door open, “Oh never mind, he just came out.”

Tommy looked at him confused then his eyes narrowed at the sight of his phone pressed to Clint’s ear before it was extended to him, “Your dad is on the phone.”

Tommy snatched the phone away and Clint winced.

“Pop?” Tommy said into the phone, “I’ve been busy, I aint got time to call ya every minute of the day, I got shit to do.”

There was a pause where Clint thought he should leave the room and give Tommy privacy.

“No Pop, I aint coming down for Thanksgiving,” Tommy huffed, “Cause I don’t wanna. Just eat with Brendan since yall are on such good terms now, I know ya been spending time with him and his family lately.” 

Clint didn’t know what was said on the other end of the line but Tommy’s face twisted in anger, “I don’t fucking care what ya do old man. I’m busy here, I aint got time to run to the Burgh every time ya think I need to have family time with yall.”

Clint watched Tommy pace awkwardly from the couch. Tommy sighed, his face losing its scowl, “Ya Pop, I’ll think about Christmas. Bye.”

Tommy snapped his phone closed and looked like he was going to throw it against the wall; he drew back his arm and everything. He gave a sigh and tossed it maybe a little too harshly on the coffee table instead. He whipped around to Clint where he was perched on the couch and stalked over. Tommy leaned over his hands on either side of Clint’s head on the headrest leveling his face with Clint’s.

“There was a reason I wasn’t answering those calls. Next time don’t fucking touch my phone.” Tommy growled in Clint’s face and for the first time since that first night before the fight Clint felt intimidated by Tommy. 

“Why are you ignoring your dad’s calls?” Clint blurted without concern for self-preservation, it wasn’t his business and Tommy was clearly pissed but Clint wanted to know. 

“Cause I can.” Tommy leaned back crossing his arms.

“Yeah that’s true but why? He seemed nice.” Clint said.

“Now maybe.” Tommy snorted.

“Oh I see,” Clint nodded, “So, was it drugs, alcohol or did he just like to hit?” 

Clint probably crossed the line there but Tommy wasn’t the only one who had a shitty past here. Tommy glared down at him.

“I’m guessing alcohol; your dad has whiskey voice.” Clint said and the way Tommy stiffened was answer enough, “How long has he been sober?”

Tommy sniffed and shrugged, “Few years save for a bump.”

Clint could tell Tommy had something to do with that bump but didn’t ask for details, “He’s trying.”

It wasn’t a question, even after only a couple minute phone call Clint could see that much. Clint could hear the man’s desperation to speak with his son.

“Whatever.” Tommy said walking to the kitchen.

“No, not whatever,” Clint followed him, “At least he is trying. At least he cares that much.”

Tommy looked at him out of the corner of his eye before sniping, “So what, yours doesn’t?”

Clint swallowed thickly, “No he didn’t.”

Tommy’s eyebrows quirked at the past tense, “Didn’t?”

“He didn’t care enough to stop for me and my brother, not enough to keep from getting violent with little fucking kids and definitely not enough to not drive drunk,” Clint sneered, “He cared so fucking little he even did it with his wife in the car. So, no. My dad didn’t care or try.”

“Clint, I-” Tommy reached out to him.

“I’m tired.” Clint turned and walked to his room slamming the door behind him. 

Clint leaned back against the wood and took deep breaths, he had said way too much. He hadn’t thought about his parents in ages, he hadn’t thought about Barney in years either. Tommy was an ass. At least he still had his family, a dad who tried and a brother who the whole world knew gave a shit about him. After the circus and Barney joined the military Clint hadn’t heard from him since. 

Clint wasn’t really tired but laid down one the bed anyway. It was barely seven and knew he wouldn’t fall asleep but he knew if he was out there with Tommy he would snap again and probably say even more stuff that he didn’t even want to think about. There was a knock on his door an hour later and Clint was still wide awake.

“Go away.” Clint said but the door opened, “What do you not understand English now?”

“Are you hungry?” Tommy sounded awkward but Clint had his back to the door so he couldn’t see him. 

“No.” Clint said shortly, which was as big a lie as being tired. He heard Tommy shifting on his feet for a moment before there was a weight on the other side of his bed. Clint rolled over and glared, “Seriously, I’m not in the mood for this shit Tommy.”

“I’m sorry.” Tommy said quickly to the bedspread. 

“Huh?” Clint asked tilting his head to the side.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. Pop has been trying but I just….” Tommy made a gesture with his hand that meant absolutely nothing, “My head aint right a lot of the time. It’s why I got a discharge ‘stead of jail.”

Clint’s eyes widened at those words, Tommy had gone AWOL hadn’t he? Clint hadn’t even ever thought about that. Tommy had deserted after his friend was killed by the US’s own planes; anyone who could come out of that unaffected Clint didn’t want to meet. 

“I just…” Tommy continued looking like he couldn’t find the words and it pained him to speak, “It’s been tough, for a long time.”

“Tommy, don’t,” Clint reached out and gripped his shoulder, “It’s okay. Just, you have to try too okay?”

Tommy nodded the said softly, “I’m tired.”

“Me too,” This time it was true, “Come here.”

Tommy let himself be dragged up the bed and settled next to Clint, “I can sleep on the-”

“Go to sleep Tommy.” Clint said pulling the blankets over them and Tommy nodded. 

Clint didn’t question it when Tommy’s hand closed around his wrist and the small sigh Tommy let out was grateful and content.

\---------------//////////////

Tommy really did seem to try. He didn’t ignore his dad’s calls as much but a few still went to voicemail. Tommy still didn’t go for Thanksgiving and was undecided about Christmas but there was progress and that was what counted. Clint had another fight but Tommy was waiting a while before doing another, his ankle still gave him trouble after long days on his feet at work. 

They picked up the habit where on bad days they both would sleep in Clint’s bed. It was usually Clint seeing Tommy was having a tough day, he had them a lot and he would pull Tommy into his room after dinner and some TV and get him settled in bed. There had been one day where Clint had gotten in an argument with a coworker and it had just put a funk on his whole day. That night when he was in bed Tommy had walked into his room, tellingly not knocking and climbed into bed. Tommy still held Clint’s wrist in his sleep but Clint liked it so he didn’t try to stop the action. 

Clint knew he crush was maybe developing into more but he couldn’t find it in him to push Tommy back away. He liked when Tommy was close on the couch or when he leaned over Clint’s shoulder to see what he was cooking. He liked having Tommy in bed with him even if it was innocent. Tommy was just so nice and gruff and complicated, he was oddly perfect really. 

Clint was hanging out at the diner Tommy worked at one day when he was off; he had taken to doing that a lot. Tommy was waiting tables and the guy he worked with, Alan, was talking to Clint. Alan was nice; he was a flirter and was putting the moves on Clint which was flattering but no. Alan was way too scrawny for Clint’s taste and his sense of humor was all poop jokes which was just, no. Tommy had come back over when Alan handed Clint a napkin with his number on it.

“Call me sometime sweetheart.” Alan said before walking away to clear a recently vacated booth. Clint looked at the number and rolled his eyes stuffing the napkin in his pocket. Tommy gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything.

Clint waited around until Tommy got off and they grabbed a pizza on the way home. They watched crappy made for TV sci-fi movies while taking turns to shower and get ready for bed and devouring the pizza. Clint was making sure his alarm was set for the next day when Tommy came in the room. Clint cocked an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything when Tommy got into bed on what Clint now thought of as his side.

“You good?” Clint asked as Tommy pulled the covers over him. It had seemed like a good day and Tommy usually slept on the couch on good days. Tommy didn’t say anything for a while and Clint figured he wasn’t going to so he settled next to him and reached to turn off the light.

“Are ya gonna call him?” Tommy said suddenly making Clint’s hand falter in midair. 

“What?” Clint rolled over to look at him.

“Alan. He gave ya his number.” Tommy said to the ceiling.

“So?” Clint asked confused, not to boast but a lot of people gave Clint their numbers, this time didn’t seem any different.

“Are ya gonna go out with him?” Tommy looked over at him, his gaze making Clint shiver with its intensity even though it was a quick glance at best before he looked back to the ceiling. 

“With Alan? Not hardly.” Clint laughed, “He isn’t my type.”

“Oh, good.” Tommy said softly.

“Good?” Clint questioned.

“Your type?” Tommy deflected.

“Well, everyone has a type.” Clint said letting the subject change. Tommy nodded really looking at him this time.

“Alan is a dickhead, hope that aint ya type.” Tommy grinned which was just amazing to look at.

“Nah, I prefer the strong and silent type. I like a good mystery.” Clint said before the words could go through his ‘that’s a stupid fucking thing to say’ filter. Tommy blinked and chewed on his lip for a moment.

“Am I a mystery?” Tommy whispered.

“What?” Clint’s eyes widened and gasped when those lips he had fantasized about, not that he would admit that, pressed against his own. 

Tommy’s lips were warm and full with just a bit of chap to them and they were amazing. Clint pressed to meet the kiss and the angle wasn’t great but it was perfect. Tommy broke the kiss and Clint had never been so flustered over such a chaste kiss before. Clint’s eyes lingered on Tommy’s mouth before he looked up at Tommy, his blue eyes beautiful this close.

“Kiss me again.” Clint whispered and Tommy did.

The kiss wasn’t as innocent but just as sweet. Tommy sucked softly at Clint’s bottom lip until Clint opened his mouth to him. Clint was a little surprised that Tommy was such a good kisser, maybe it was the man’s social awkwardness but Clint was happy either way. Tommy tasted like his minty toothpaste and Clint’s tongue needed to touch every centimeter of his mouth. Tommy leaned up on his elbow using one of his hands on the back of Clint’s head to keep the kiss from breaking as it got deeper.

Clint shivered as those perfectly crooked teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Clint rested a hand on Tommy’s bare chest; Tommy never wore shirts to bed. The muscles under Clint’s hand were hard and soft making Clint moan into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy’s fingers tightened in Clint’s hair making him shiver, Clint hadn’t gotten completely hard from just kissing since he was a teenager but he was now throbbing in his sleep pants just from some making out. 

Clint used a little muscle and rolled Tommy over on top of him, the new angle was perfect for kissing. Plus Tommy had to brace himself over Clint on his elbows to keep his full weight from crushing the man beneath him and those arm muscle looked amazing next to Clint’s head. Clint wrapped his hands around Tommy’s biceps feeling the muscles flex and moaned. Clint knew just how strong Tommy was and it was a major turn on. 

Clint ran his hands down Tommy’s back and sides making the larger man shiver. Clint may have been the one on his back but with Tommy using his arms to keep himself up Clint was in control of touching. His fingers skimmed across the waistband of Tommy’s sweatpants that were obscenely tented. Clint had to feel it, that bulge was right there after all. Clint closed his hand around the cotton covered shaft and moan, even though the fabric it was hot and heavy in his palm. They both moaned, their hip bucking trapping Clint’s hand between them awkwardly. 

Clint needed to see him, he press against Tommy’s chest until he reluctantly sat back on his knees. Clint grabbed his waistband and pulled it down finding not boxers underneath. Tommy shivered as his cock snapped past the elastic and hung heavy and full under Clint’s gaze. Clint’s mouth went suddenly dry, to say a cock was beautiful would be a stretch because they really weren’t but as far as Clint was concerned Tommy’s was. Clint wrapped his hand around him and gave a small almost teasing squeeze, Tommy was thick and long just how Clint knew he would be. 

“Oh my god,” Clint breathed running his hand up and down the length.

“Yeah.” Tommy shuddered, his head tipping back and hips rolling softly up into Clint’s touch.

Clint sat up and kissed his neck, Tommy’s fingers wound into his hair again. This was nice, it was great but Clint wanted so much more. He didn’t know if this would happen again so he was going to get everything he could. Clint brought one of Tommy’s hands to the waist of his sleep pants and Tommy pulled them down without hesitation underwear and all. Clint was disappointed that he had to let go of Tommy so the clothes could be removed but when Tommy’s broad calloused hand palmed him Clint knew it was a fair compromise. 

Clint thought Tommy might be shyer but just like in a fight he went in head first with no hesitation. Tommy closed his hand around Clint and gave a test stroke and smiled when Clint moaned. Tommy kissed him as he ran his hand over Clint’s length then trailed his mouth down his jaw to his neck. Clint tipped his head back to give him room and moaned as teeth nipped at his pulse point. Clint wrapped one arm around Tommy’s broad thick shoulders and returned the other to Tommy’s cocks getting a pleased suck to his collarbone. 

Clint buried his face in Tommy’s neck as they rolled their hips into each other’s hands. Tommy had his free arm around Clint’s waist helping to keep him up because Clint felt boneless with pleasure. Clint felt warmth settling in his stomach and knew he had to ask now or it would be too late.

“Tommy,” Clint moaned and he grunted, “Would you-could you….”

“Hmmm?” Tommy hummed leaning back to look at Clint’s flushed face, his own face looked drunkenly content.

“Fuck me?” Clint whispered and Tommy’s eyes widened, “Tommy, fuck me.”

Tommy faltered for a moment, removing his hand from Clint’s cock making him whimper, “Ya sure?”

“Yeah,” Clint nodded dropping his own hand grinning when Tommy’s hips bucks after it and reached over opening his bedside table pulling out a half full bottle of lube and a condom, “Very sure.”

“Ya always keep magnums on hand?” Tommy smirked taking the condom and looking down at Clint’s lap. Clint didn’t take offense, he had a very descent size but it wasn’t in the range where he would need the larger sized condoms. Not like Tommy and Clint was glad he was right to assume Tommy needed the bigger ones even if he did have the average ones in his drawer too. 

“I have lately.” Clint said and saw that Tommy knew what he meant judging by the larger man’s smirk.

Tommy took the lube pushing Clint down onto his back gently. Clint relaxed back and spread his legs blushing despite himself when Tommy rubbed the inside of his thighs to get him to widen his legs even more. The snap of the cap was overly loud in the room but Clint was too busy to care while watching Tommy coat his fingers heavily with the slick before setting the bottle aside. Tommy’s dry hand ran up and down Clint’s side and stomach as he reached down. 

The slick made Tommy’s fingers cold as they rubbed over his entrance lightly, Clint shivered as one finger dipped inside a bit. Clint arched slightly at the feeling, it had been a while since any hand but his own had touched him there. Tommy was careful as he pressed his finger in, stretching slowly before added a second. Tommy’s fingers were thick and rough in all the right places as he thrust them inside Clint. 

Clint reached out and ran his hands over Tommy’s arms as he was prepared. He never would have thought Tommy was the slow and careful type but now he knew it was perfect. Three of Tommy’s fingers were a thick as some of the cocks he had taken so Clint knew to be ready for what Tommy had to offer him he needed thorough prep. Clint’s thighs were trembling as Tommy’s fingers crooked inside him and brushed his prostate.

Clint grabbed the condom off the bed fumbling with it for a moment before getting it open. Clint tossed the wrapper away somewhere as he sat up and rolled the latex down Tommy’s length. There was precome leaking out and Clint moaned at the fact that Tommy took pleasure in just the act of stretching him. Clint was a little confused when Tommy wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist and flipped them so Clint was in his lap. The show of strength was incredibly hot though. 

Clint quirked an eyebrow as he straddled Tommy’s wide hips and he leaned up to kiss and nip behind Clint’s ear, “Don’t wanna hurt ya by accident.”

Clint moaned at the words, “How would you do that?”

“Could lose control.” Tommy bit his earlobe and Clint choked on a sob of pleasure. 

Clint reached down to hold Tommy’s cock steady as he lowered himself. There was resistance for a moment until the head slipped in making Clint still with a groan. Tommy’s hands rubbed over his hips as he breathed through the pain, there was always pain and it ebbed away quickly. He let himself sink a few inches moaning at the stretch and heat that the latex couldn’t even obstruct. Tommy never rushed him or pressed him, he was clearly straining to keep still judging by the trembling in his muscles but he let Clint have time. God, how was this mountain of a man so sweet?

Clint sighed when he rested fully in Tommy’s lap and buried his face in his shoulder. Tommy rubbed his hands down his back, giving a soothing squeeze to his lower back muscles that were trying to cramp. Clint breathed deeply before shifting his hips. He moaned as Tommy’s cock nudged his spot and he rolled his hips a few times to let the sensation relax him. Pleasure burst through his body at the breathy moans Tommy was making and the rumbling groans in his chest. 

Clint leaned back and bounced his hips for a deep thrust making his back arch. Tommy’s hands gripped his hips but didn’t dictate his movement just held on. Clint opened his eyes that he didn’t know he had closed as he moved against the hips that were now slightly thrusting up into him. Clint’s breath caught in his throat; Tommy’s head was bow forward a bit with his eyes locked where they were joined and his lips was caught between his teeth.

Clint leaned forward and kissed him hard, their teeth knocked but that didn’t deter Clint. It was a biting and rough kiss. Clint tore his lips away and bit at Tommy’s neck who tipped his head to the side to give him room. Clint’s dug his fingers into the hard pecs under his palms as he moved his hips faster. He bit down hard at the base of Tommy’s throat making him buck up hard into Clint, the hands on his hips bruising. Clint stifled a scream into the thick muscle of Tommy’s neck at the feeling of rough pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” Clint gasped grabbing a handful of Tommy’s hair and pressing his mouth against his ear to pant, “Please lose it, oh fucking Christ,” Tommy’s hips jerked up at the words, “Lose it for me.”

Tommy made a noise that was nearly a snarl as he flipped Clint onto his back making him whine. One hand planted next to Clint’s head for balance and grip while the other dug deep into the inside of Clint’s thigh jerking it wider as his hips slammed forward. Clint’s head shot back into the pillows his mouth open in a, thankfully, silent scream. The power of those now brutally pounding hips was insane but the best thing Clint had ever felt. 

Every thrust was a hair thin line between pleasure and pain and it was perfect. Heat was rushing through Clint’s veins; sweat was slicking his skin making him stick to the sheets and their skin catch where they touched. Tommy turned his head, sweat dropping heavily from his brow onto Clint’s chest making him shiver, and bit deeply into the tender flesh of the back of Clint’s knee. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Was all the warning Clint could give before his back arched as he came. His nailing digging deep into tattooed shoulders, broken whines coming from his throat as he covered his own stomach. Tommy moving inside him through his release making white spot pop before his eyes.

“Goddamn.” Tommy inhaled through his teeth, his pace losing any rhythm and his hips slamming into Clint even harder. The fingers on Clint’s thigh tightening further, the skin bruising under the grip, and Tommy was coming. Tommy’s hips stuttered slightly but continued to thrust through his climax before shuddering to a stop. 

Clint felt lightheaded from gasping harshly for breath and the sight of Tommy trembling above him with his lip caught in his teeth as he came down didn’t help. Clint buried his hands in Tommy’s hair pulling him down for a kiss; it was long and lazy with warm tongues moving lightly and gently. Tommy broke the kiss and slowly pulled out of Clint; Clint winced slightly but still felt too empty. 

Tommy rolled to the edge of the bed and threw the condom away in the waste basket by the side table before flopping onto his back with a deep sigh that made Clint grin. Clint moved into the larger man’s side, resting his head on a thick shoulder while drawing meaningless patterns on Tommy’s sweat chest with his fingertips. Clint was sore, there was no nice way of putting it, his body was starting to ache now that the pleasure and adrenaline were fading but it was a good mild hurt.

A warm hand came down to his lower back and rubbed soothingly making Clint moan softly, “That’s nice.”

Tommy pressed his face into Clint’s hair but Clint could still feel his smile. 

\---------------//////////////

Sex, to Clint great pleasure, ended up not being a one-time thing. He found out Tommy for all his awkward shuffling and empty expressions of indifference was a very sexual person. Even if it was just a quick make out session on the couch. After a few days the blanket and sheet that had been the makeup of Tommy’s couch bed were removed and the pillow Clint had bought moved to Tommy’s side of the bed. 

Fighting in December sucked, it was freezing in a way that made every little hit hurt all the way down to your bones. Tommy and Clint didn’t fight the same ones, never went up against each other in the ring, even though they both respected each other’s strength, and didn’t go to each other’s fights. Work usually had to do with that. It was two weeks before Christmas and Clint was at home making a late dinner waiting for Tommy to get back from a fight. Clint was pulling the lasagna out of the oven when the front door opened. 

“How’d it go?” Clint asked walking around the breakfast bar tossing the oven mitts down only to be scooped up into strong hands, yes just hands, with a yelp he would never admit to. 

Clint grabbed Tommy’s shoulders for balance as he was held easily up in the air at Tommy’s arms full length. It was amazing hot how fucking strong the man was. Tommy grinned up at him and Clint knew he had won. Okay, so Tommy was victory horny, Clint could work with that, the food had to cool anyway. 

“That well huh?” Clint asked with his own grin as Tommy lowered him down so Clint could wrap his arms around his shoulder and hold onto his powerful sides with his thighs, Tommy’s arms wrapped around his waist holding him place easily. Clint had barely an inch on the man but the fact that Tommy could lift Clint like he weighed all of ten pounds not 170 of solid muscle made Clint’s head light with arousal. Biting kisses were being nipped into the skin of Clint’s neck making him moan softly, “Hmmm very well.” 

“First round knock outs every time.” Tommy sucked against his throat. Tommy had to fight three other guys for the four thousand dollar purse.

“Way to go babe.” Clint kissed his temple. The pet name was new, but Tommy never seemed to mind it and the occasionally slipped ‘baby’ from the larger man made Clint delirious with happiness. 

Clint’s lower back pressed into the edge of the breakfast bar for moment before he was lifted slightly and sat on the top. Clint wrapped his legs around Tommy’s waist keeping him close as he moved his mouth down for a proper kiss. Clint’s hands gripped Tommy’s sweaty hair as their tongues rubbed and teeth nipped at lips. They both jumped when a knock pounded at the door.

“What the fuck?” Clint asked looking at the door when another knock came; it was almost midnight, “You expecting someone?”

Tommy shook his head glaring at the door. Clint huffed and reluctantly pushed Tommy away from him to hop down. Good thing now incessant pounding on doors was a boner killer. 

“What?” Clint snapped yanking the door open. Sure it was rude and came out far too harsh but it was late and he was just about to have counter sex. 

“Tommy here?” Clint’s mouth dropped open when he saw who was at his door. Brendan Conlon was looking down at him before glancing to the apartment with his wife behind him with her arms crossed.

“You’re…” Clint mumbled glancing back into the apartment as Tommy stepped over to look out and see who it was. Clint had the sudden desire to slam the door shut, slam it in the face of the world number one fighter when a dark look cut onto Tommy’s face, “Oh shit.”

“Tommy!” Brendan pushed into the apartment making Clint stumble back, okay that was rude. His wife, who Clint couldn’t remember the name of came in shutting the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tommy asked glaring at his older brother, Clint shuffled back over to the bar watching awkwardly. 

“We’ve been looking for you for months Tommy, you look alright thank god. Since everything settled with the Marines no one knew where you went. You can’t just disappear.” Brendan said with a look on his face that was a mixture of angry and desperate.

“Didn’t disappear, I’m standing right here.” Tommy shrugged and there was the cold indifference Clint knew so well, glare gone. 

“Well, we didn’t know here was some hole in the wall dump in New York.” The wife said and hey.

“Hey!” Clint said angrily. His apartment was small but not a dump thank you. 

“I like it here.” Tommy said and Clint smiled, take that bitchy lady. 

“We’ve been worried Tommy. The doctors said to watch out for you; that your mind would be in a fragile state for a while-” Brendan started.

“I aint fucking fragile.” Tommy sneered, “I can do what I damn well please.”

“Like fighting Smokers in New York?” Brendan rolled his eyes. So that’s how Brendan had found him, he must have seen Tommy’s fight and followed which was weird but Clint could understand the man’s desire to see his brother.

“Better money than the Burgh.” Tommy shrugged, “Better company.”

Tommy glanced over at Clint and Brendan looked over his eyebrows raised. 

“Plus, he has been talking to your dad every week at least once.” Clint added helpfully. It was true. Tommy would answer the phone at least once a week. Clint didn’t know why he felt the need to continue but he did, “He’s doing good, I swear. I watch out for him.”

Clint’s face felt hot at the disbelieving look Brendan gave him and the snort from his wife which was rude. Tommy just gave a small nod. 

“We want to look out for you too.” Brendan said looking at Tommy.

“I’m good.” Tommy sniffed.

“But…” Brendan flounder, there wasn’t anything he could say. Tommy did look good and Clint knew he had a job and he didn’t get in those bad closed off moods as much anymore.

“For how long though?” She asked, “Until you get tired of the company?”

She looked over at Clint out of the corner of her eye and yeah that was the last straw.

“This is my house, watch your mouth.” Clint said angrily.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Brendan snapped at him.

“Don’t let her talk about him like that.” Tommy growled. 

“He was rude to Tess.” Okay he knew her name now at least. 

“She was rude first.” Tommy countered stepping forward squaring his shoulders. 

“It’s the truth Tommy,” Brendan said his fist clenching, “How long will you be happy here? You could move on tomorrow.”

That was technically true but it still hurt.

“Watch it.” Tommy snarled taking another step.

Clint could see a fight was about to break out.

“Calm down guys.” Clint stepped over and got between them with a hand on each chest. He felt Tommy relax under his palm, “Let’s be grown up about all this.” 

“He needs to come home.” Brendan said to Clint but not relaxing.

“I am home.” Tommy said softly. 

“What?” Tess asked eyes wide. 

“I’m good here. I feel good here Brendan.” Tommy explained and Brendan relaxed so Clint dropped his hands and moved to step back but Tommy grabbed his wrist and tugged him to his side.

“That’s gross.” Tess murmured to herself but it was still hearable. 

“Tess don’t, please.” Brendan held up his hand to her, “You’re really okay?”

Tommy nodded.

“I miss you Tom. Pop does too.” Brendan scratched the back of his head stepping back awkwardly. 

“You and Pop,” Tommy snorted, “Finally on good term huh?”

“Not good.” Brendan stiffened, “Just better. He’s trying.”

“Yeah.” Tommy nodded glancing at Clint.

There was a long uncomfortable pause that Clint couldn’t stand.

“How about some compromise?” Clint broke the silence, “If you call Tommy will answer at least once in a while, when he feels a can.” 

Clint looked over at Tommy who nodded after a moment and Brendan nodded almost dejectedly.

“Tommy, will you come for Christmas at least? Meet the girls?” Brendan asked quietly.

Tommy shifted on his feet, “One condition.”

“Which is?” Brendan prompted.

“Clint comes too.” Tommy looked at Clint.

“Sure, I can do that.” Clint nodded. That was doable even though it made his stomach flip; it was like Tommy was taking him to meet the family.

“Okay, good.” Brendan sighed there was another too long pause, “I guess we’ll go. I’ll call you Tommy.”

“I might answer.” Tommy grunted.

Brendan nodded as Clint walked him and his wife to the door. Brendan paused at the door and held his hand out to Clint, “It was good to meet you.”

“You too.” Clint mumbled shaking. It was awkward but not completely awful.

“Thanks,” Brendan said and Clint cocked an eyebrow, “I haven’t really seen him happy since he was a kid and he does look happy now.”

“Oh um, you’re welcome then.” Clint stuttered. Brendan waved goodbye then led his wife down the hall. Clint shut the door and turned to Tommy, “You alright?”

“Fine.” Tommy shrugged. 

“You don’t want to talk about it.” Clint said and Tommy nodded. Clint headed for the kitchen, “Well, let’s eat then.”

Tommy’s hand snagged his wrist again and yanked him up into Tommy’s chest, “We got some unfinished business Barton.”

Clint shivered at the words and smiled as Tommy walked him backwards toward the bedroom, “Oh yes, we do don’t we Riordan.”

Clint wrapped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders hopping up to wrap his legs back around Tommy’s waist. He didn’t even falter under Clint’s weight, just slammed him back into the wall by the bedroom door for a few minutes of hard deep kissing. Clint tugged on his hair and Tommy got the message to move. Clint let out a small ‘umph’ as he was dropped onto the bed, Tommy towered over him that way all thick muscles and darkened eyes. 

Clint sat up a bit and pulled his own shirt off; Tommy’s eyes tracked his every move. Clint pushed up onto his knees and slowly lowered his sweat pants down his hips. Tommy tipped him onto his back making Clint chuckle as he yanked the sweats off. Tommy’s knees hit the carpet with a muted thud but Clint’s moan was loud as plush lips wrapped around the flushed head of his cock. 

“Tommy!” Clint buried his hands in Tommy’s hair as his mouth slid a few inches down with a deep suck. 

Strong held his hip down which was both amazing and torture at the same time. Tommy moved slowly, his tongue and lips sliding back up to sink back down maybe a centimeter further. Clint gasped at the patterns being flicked against his length and the slight scrape of teeth that was perfect. Clint bit his lip when Tommy’s nose buried in the hair at his base and held there for a moment, his throat working around Clint tightly.

Clint grabbed Tommy’s shoulders and yanked him up; Clint jerked his shirt off and threw it away. Clint knew if Tommy didn’t want to move Clint wouldn’t have been able to make him budge but he willingly moved. Clint kissed him roughly, nipping at his swollen lips as he dragged him up the bed. He flipped Tommy onto his back and with one more bite to his lower lip moved down his hard body. Tommy’s sweats and underwear were shoved down and kicked away. 

Clint swallowed down as much as he could; there was no room for teasing. Clint wrapped his hand around what didn’t fit; only an inch or so as he bobbed his head. Tommy’s head slammed back into the pillows as he tried not to thrust his hip upward. Clint moaned because Tommy was still sweaty from his early fight. He smelled rich and dark and amazing. 

Clint pulled his mouth back when his thigh was grabbed and pulled. He let Tommy swing him around so he was straddling his wide chest. Clint moaned dipping his mouth back down to take Tommy back between his lips. Clint jumped when Tommy licked up the length of his cleft not his cock but moaned at the second passing. 

Tommy’s hands were tight when they gripped his cheeks and spread them. Clint shivered at the ghosting of Tommy’s breath over his hole before it was lapped at. Clint whimpered around Tommy’s cock as the wet tip dipped shallowly inside. He was shaking as Tommy alternated between small licks and deep presses past his rim. 

Tommy’s hand fumbled with the side table drawer before getting a hold on the bottle of lube. A slick finger slid inside Clint with ease and Clint let Tommy’s cock slip from his mouth with a deep groan. Tommy’s dry hand rubbed circles in his lower back as he added a second finger. Clint buried his face in his thigh making Tommy shiver as Clint’s wet panting blew over his groin. The third finger had Clint’s back arching and hips rolling back into them. 

When the fingers brushed his prostate Clint reached back and knocked his hand away before spinning around to sit in Tommy’s lap. Tommy sat up wrapping his arms around his back and kissed him deep, Clint moaned into the kiss gripping his neck. Clint kissed down his jaw to suck softly at his pulse point, Tommy’s hands rubbed down his back over his ass to squeeze his thighs. 

“Do I make you feel good?” Clint whispered in his ear sucking his earlobe gently and Tommy moaned with a nod, “I always do?”

“Always baby.” Tommy groaned into his shoulder, Clint could feel him trembling beneath him. 

“Good.” Clint smiled leaning back to kiss his temple as he reached down to guide Tommy inside him. 

Tommy choked on a moan as Clint sank down around him in one continuous press of his hips. Clint threw his head back, shit he forgot a condom but it felt so good. Tommy’s hands grabbed his waist when he bottomed out and held him there, like if Clint even shifted he would fall apart. Tommy’s face was buried in his neck, his pants damp and warm against Clint skin. 

“Fuck,” Tommy gasped into his ear, “How are ya so hot baby? So tight?”

Clint moaned as Tommy let up his hold on his hips so he could roll them and Clint managed to tease, “It’s a talent babe.”

Tommy chuckled and it was probably one of the best noises he had ever made during sex Clint decided. Tommy flipped them around so he was pressing Clint gently down into the bed. Clint smiled wrapping his legs tight around him. One big hand cupped his neck as Tommy rolled his hips slow and deep making Clint tremble and arch into him. Clint pressed his face into Tommy’s neck, kissing and nipping softly as pleasure made his body hot and shake. 

Clint knew this was so much better than rushed counter sex. He pulled Tommy down to rest as much weight on Clint as he felt comfortable, Clint couldn’t have handled all of it but the heavy press he got made him leak onto his stomach. Clint knew he was close, could feel his body clenching looking for release and the tremors going through Tommy’s body meant the same thing.

“So good Clint,” Tommy suddenly whispered hotly into his ear, “So good.”

Clint’s back arched as he came, his mouth open and Tommy’s name on his lips. Tommy gasped and shuddered, Clint felt the warm rush inside him as he covered their stomachs. Tommy’s hips rolled gently through his climax before stopping so he could slowly leaning back slipping from Clint’s body making them both shiver. He laid down next to Clint who rolled into his side pressing his face into his inked chest still trying to regain his breath.

“Was that…” Tommy mumbled reaching down between Clint’s legs touching where he was slick and had started to leak, “Was that alright?”

“Mmmhmm,” Clint hummed, “More than alright.”

“Okay.” Tommy whispered tipping Clint’s chin up so he could kiss him softly on the lips.

“Okay.” Clint smiled returning the peck and pressing a few more to Tommy’s up upturned lips, “So, did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Tommy gave him a bemused look. 

“That this place is home.” Clint clarified.

“Oh, no.” Tommy shook his head.

“No?” Clint felt his stomach drop. That should not hurt so much. 

“It isn’t the apartment,” Tommy rushed to say hearing Clint’s tone and rubbing his back soothingly, “I could be in a cardboard box and it could feel like home,” Tommy paused to bit his lip, “If you were there.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.” Tommy sniffed looking away. 

That’s how Tommy felt, he cared for Clint that much? Clint knew Tommy cared he just didn’t know it was to that extent. It explained a lot. Why Tommy sat up for him after fights and didn’t look for his own place when he now had plenty of money to live alone. Clint never really had a home, his parents died when he was young then there were the orphanages. The circus had felt like home for a while but it hadn’t lasted then it was just shit apartment after shit apartment with the occasional homeless shelter in between. He didn’t know what home was but if it was anything like coming home to see Tommy waiting for him then it was perfect. 

“Oh god,” Clint breathed happily, “I love you.”

Tommy stiffened and looked back at him disbelievingly, “What? Are ya serious?”

“Uh yeah.” Clint blushed. He probably shouldn’t have just blurted that out and probably not after sex but it was too late now to take it back and he didn’t want to, “Sorry?”

“No!” Tommy said quickly reaching up to keep Clint close even though he hadn’t moved to pull away, “It’s okay. It’s um, it’s good.”

“Yeah?” Clint whispered.

“Yeah,” Tommy smiled taking hold of Clint’s wrist and rubbing it with his thumb, “Yeah ya know, cause I love ya too I think.”

“Seriously?” Clint grinned getting a nod and grunt from Tommy, “Good.”

“Good.” Tommy agreed. 

It was good. For the first time in a long time for either of them, things were perfectly alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never stay great for long but they can always get better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. People wanted more, none more than Writerchick0214 who I can't not write for.
> 
> This is AU so I took a ton of liberties but I think y'all will still enjoy.
> 
> I honestly wrote this 16000 word chapter just for the end couch scene. It better be liked lol.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Clint should have remembered; it was a law of the universe apparently so he shouldn’t have forgotten it. Whenever one Clint Barton was happy with his life something had to come along and fuck it all to hell. Things were good. He liked his job well enough, the Smokers were rolling in easy money even if they were starting to get old and Tommy was amazing. Even Christmas, which had been extremely awkward, had been good. So Clint wasn’t all that surprised when some guy in an impeccably tailored suit came into the gym and asked to speak with him privately. The guy was clearly government but Clint still took a fifteen minute break and stepped outside with the man.

“Yeah?” Clint asked crossing his arms, unconsciously defensive. 

“Agent Coulson,” The man extended a hand that Clint did not shake, Coulson for his credit didn’t seem fazed by it as he dropped his hand, “I don’t think I really need to tell you why I’m here.”

Of course Clint knew. Clint had been running from his past a long time but he knew it would eventually catch up. 

“Well G-Man, I don’t think it’s for my crash course in the proper procedure on crunches.” When in doubt fall back on sarcasm, that might end up being on Clint’s headstone. 

Coulson actually chuckled which just ruffled Clint’s features, no pun intended damn it, “My employers want to offer you a job opportunity.”

“Huh?” Clint’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. At best he thought he was about to be arrested not whatever this was. 

“We know your skill set and believe it could be very beneficial for us to put you on the payroll.” Coulson continued, “We have been looking for you for a long time Barton. I hope in the last two years you haven’t lost your touch.”

The fucker smirked and Clint wanted to knock it clear off his face. No, Clint had not lost his touch but that didn’t mean he wanted to get back into that world. He couldn’t get dragged back into it, not with Tommy to think about now. 

“Not hardly,” Clint snorted for his prides sake, “But thanks but no thanks. I don’t do that shit anymore.”

“I see, but will you at least give it some thought.” Coulson nodded, “I’d hate to have to do this the other way.”

“Other way?” Clint cocked an eyebrow.

“You have, under the employment of various high alert criminals, killed for a check. You have assassinated political leaders from three other countries as well as your own without so much as a bat of an eyelash,” Clint shivered, this guy’s voice was way too calm for what he was saying, “You have been on our radar for a long time and just because your bleep went out for a while doesn’t mean we forgot about you. So, either you work for us with a freshly cleaned slate.”

“Or?” Clint hated the tremor in his voice.

“I have to take you in and I can’t with all honesty tell you that you would ever see the light of day again,” Coulson shrugged, “Or Tommy.”

Fuck! Of course they knew about Tommy. Clint bit his lip angrily, this was bullshit. Okay, sure he had been a mercenary but he gave it up. Only that didn’t make everything he had done alright, now did it. 

“What would I have to do?” Clint asked.

“The same thing. Only legally.” Coulson smiled, it was nice but Clint hated the guy on principal at that point nice smile or not. 

“There is a legal way to kill for money?” Clint scoffed. Coulson shrugged good-naturedly, “Alright, I’ll think about it. I need to work some stuff out. Give me two days. I need to get back to work right now.”

“Two days, that’s it. Here's my card.” Coulson warned, “For what it’s worth, I think you will make a good addition to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“Well that’s a fucking mouthful.” Clint snorted taking the card and giving it a glance before shoving it in his pocket.

“We’re working on it.” Coulson grinned before he turned to leave.

“I hope so.” Clint shook his head as he headed back inside.

Jones yelled at him for turning his fifteen minutes in thirty but Clint wasn’t listening. He had far more important things to worry about than having to stay fifteen minutes late after his shift.

\------------------//////////////////

When Clint got home he didn’t know what to say to Tommy. He couldn’t just go in and be like ‘Hey babe, I used to kill people for a living but don’t worry I gave it up, well at least until this dude in a thousand dollar suit just threatened to kill me if I don’t pick it back up. What’s for dinner?’ Clint didn’t see that going well. Clint sighed when he came in but it turned into a moan, something smelled amazing. 

“I’m home.” Clint called out dropping his keys on the bar and bag next to the door, “What heavenly thing are you cooking?”

“Meatloaf,” Tommy walked out of the bedroom a book in hand and came over to kiss Clint softly on the lips, “Hey baby, how was work?”

“Uhh,” Clint faltered going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water with Tommy following him like an adorably large puppy. Clint guessed it was bring it up now or never, “Good, I got another job offer.”

“Really?” Tommy tilted his head, over grown puppy in the kitchen, setting his book in the counter “What for?”

“A umm, government job.” It was technically true.

Tommy’s eyebrows went up and he got a disbelieving look on his face, “You didn’t finish high school. You can’t have a government job.”

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you about the high school thing. I knew you would rub it in.” Clint tried for humor but came out flat. Tommy gave him a look that told him to be serious or else, "It's stuff I've done before."

"You've never worked for the government." Tommy said blandly, which yes that was true. 

"I haven't," Clint nodded and bit the bullet, Tommy needed to know this, "I used to kill a lot of people who worked for governments though."

Yeah, there were better ways of saying that but Clint was never one for subtlety. Clint watched Tommy blink a few times, about six different emotions washed over his face before it finally settled on mild confusion. 

"You killed people?" Tommy repeated getting a nod, his face scrunched up for a moment, "In the circus?"

Clint couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of him. After what he just said Tommy was thrown about how Clint would have killed people while performing for Carson, was Tommy even real?

"It was after that." Clint said after he sobered.

"So, you were a mercenary?" Tommy asked nodding to himself. 

"Uh yeah, for a while." Clint fiddled with his water bottle as Tommy stared at him.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Tommy crossed his arms and leaned against the bar.

"Are you even real?" Clint blurted out making Tommy's eyebrows arch, "I couldn't just tell you I used to kill people for a living Tommy."

"Why not?" Tommy tilted his head again, "I used to."

Clint opened his mouth but nothing came out because, what was he supposed to say to that? Tommy was a Marine, of course he had to kill people, he was killing for his country. Clint was only doing it for the money and half the time he knew the people he killed didn't deserve it but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Clint had been in a bad place at the time. After his parents and everything going sour with the circus and Barney leaving him Clint just didn't give a fuck. So, he killed people. Used his bow and a rifle to killed on command and now he was about to go right back to it. Only he was different now, wasn't he?

"That's different and you know it." Clint said after a few minutes of tense silence. 

"Not really." Tommy shrugged, "But what does that have to do with this job offer deal?"

"This like government agencies thing wants to hire me," Clint answered, "To kill people for them or something."

Tommy nodded, "So, it's legit. This isn't back alley deals to take out a governor candidate or some shit?"

"It seems so." Clint sighed, "Why aren't you freaking out?"

Clint really wanted to know that. What did Tommy have a string of ex-mercenary ex-boyfriends Clint didn't know about?

"I was a jarhead. Seen worse." Tommy said indifferently, "Lotsa guns for hire out there. Or bows apparently."

Did Tommy just joke about this? Clint didn't know how to handle all this.

"You think I should do it?" Clint asked wide eyed.

"Any consequences if you don't?" Clint nodded slowly and Tommy grunted, "Then do it."

Clint chewed on his lip for a minute, "You want me to kill people?"

"I want you to do what will make you happy." Tommy walked over and ran his thumb over Clint's abused lip.

"I am happy." Clint countered.

"No, you aren't. You're content at the gym and you hate the Smokers and you know it." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I happy with you." Clint whispered picking at Tommy's shirt front.

"I know," Tommy leaned forward and kissed his temple, "But I'm not enough. You're at your best with that bow in your hand, I saw that so don't try and deny it. If this, whatever it is, can make you as happy and at peace as you are at the range then I say do it."

Clint swallowed thickly, wow that was probably the most Tommy had ever said in one go. Clint could be honest, he loved the gym but it was getting old. The fights brought in money that was about it, that and some stress relief but if Clint could use his bow more that was all the relief he would need. Clint had Googled that long ass name Coulson gave him, it was a real thing but there wasn't a lot of information it which wasn't that surprising. 

What about Tommy though? Would he have to leave him? What would Tommy do if Clint had to be away a lot of the time? He couldn't leave Tommy stuck at the diner in all its dead end glory. Tommy was better than that, he was better than sitting around waiting for Clint to come home. Tommy deserved better. 

"I guess I can give it a shot," Clint nodded, "But you have to too."

"Meaning?" Tommy needed to stop with the puppy head thing. 

"I join Strategic Homeland whatever it is, you have to fight, for real not Smokers." Clint bargained. Tommy was made to fight; it was in his blood hell it was on a cellular level. Tommy gave him a look but Clint was having none of it, "Look, Jones has been dying to fight you for months, let him be your manager and give it a try."

Tommy sighed heavily through his nose, "It'll kill time."

Clint smiled leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best."

"I know." Tommy smirked and Clint just had to kiss it off his face.

\-------------------////////////////////

Clint had been working for the Division, as Clint called it because the rest was too long, for three months when he got his first mission. He had been training up until then. Clint had been in perfect shape before but apparently his muscles could get even stronger and his abs more cut. The trainers that the Division were insane, as well as another new recruit he had befriended. Romanov was out to kill him; he just knew it even as they became the closest of friends. Tommy liked his even leaner waist and slightly thicker arms though so it was okay. 

It wasn't even an assassination mission. It was intel gathering which Clint was pretty good at, he could play a part very well and people believed it. So, he had to go to some mobbers swanky party with Romanov on his arm, he didn't ask how they got invitations because you don't ask stuff like that, and poke around for gossip. It went fairly well, they got the information from some lower bosses wife that the big boss planed on expanding his drug ring which warranted him being killed which Clint was set up to do a month later.

A lot of the time Clint was at HQ, missions became frequent after he killed the mob guy without hesitation at Coulson command but from nine to five he was at HQ most days. Clint liked the director, Fury, because he was easy to torment. Fury was very no nonsense and Clint was a lot of nonsense. He loved to get on Fury's nerves by blatantly not playing attention in briefings or creeping into his office through the vent and moving stuff around. It was childish but who said Clint had to be grown up all the time.

Tommy had started doing pro fights. He was working toward a title fight, which by the looks of everything meant he would have to fight Brendan again but Jones was pacing him well. It was still a good few fights before Tommy would even be near the title fight but he was getting attention. He had a following going which Clint teased him about but Tommy was as indifferent about it as he was about everything.

Clint liked the Division because he got the weekends off if he wasn't on a mission. Tommy had weeks of training between fights and he quit the diner because with both Clint's new work and Tommy's fights they had plenty of money. Neither of them missed the Smokers that was for sure. So, as cheesy as it sounded, weekends were time for them to be together.

Clint was in the shower when Tommy came in from his morning run, he did light workouts during the weekend but he couldn’t just stop and Clint didn’t begrudge him his grueling training schedule. The bathroom door shut quietly behind the large man making Clint smile as he lathered shampoo in his hair. The curtain scraped on the rod as Tommy pulled it aside to step in. Clint rinsed his head of suds as a sweat sticky body pressed to his wet back.

"Hey." Clint smiled rubbing water from his eyes. 

"Hi." Tommy kissed the side of his neck a few times making Clint lean back into the hold with a sigh. Tommy's hands ran up and down Clint's chest and stomach as he moved to kiss the small smattering of freckles on Clint's shoulders.

"Mmmm," Clint hummed turning around in those thick arms to wind his own around Tommy's neck, "Someone missed me this week."

Clint had just gotten back home from a mission the day before. It had been a week long even though it was just a simple pop job, the target almost never went outside or near windows so it took days to find an opportunity to take the guy out. It had been late when he got in, Tommy was already in bed and Clint was about to drop himself. Tommy had stirred when Clint slipped into bed next to him and pulled Clint close with a grunt and murmured 'I'm glad ya came home' into Clint's hair. He always said it when Clint came back from missions.

"Always miss ya baby." Tommy nipped at his earlobe making Clint shudder. Clint could feel how much Tommy had missed him pressing into his thigh. 

"I missed you too." Clint whispered leaning into get a proper kiss. Tommy's lips were still a bit cold from the late winter chill outside but Clint's shower hot ones were going to change that. 

Tommy's hand rubbed up his back and buried into the hair at Clint's nape. Clint's mouth opened under his with a moan, Tommy kissed him hard and deep like he would die if he didn't claim Clint's mouth right then. Clint's nails dug into Tommy's shoulder and back pressing as close as possible. Clint always missed this when he was on missions or Tommy was traveling for a fight, the passion Tommy always had when it came to Clint made his head spin. 

Clint's back hit the cool wall of the shower making him shiver and break the kiss with a gasp. Tommy leaned into to kiss down his jaw and bit softly behind Clint's ear making his hips jerk as he groaned. Tommy's hands moved down to Clint's hips squeezing his hipbones and waist. 

Clint's head thumped back against the wall as Tommy sucked a mark dark and vibrant on his throat too high for his uniform to cover. Their hips rolled forward, hard cocks brushing and pressing together making them groan. Clint hitched one leg up around Tommy's waist for better leverage with their rutting as he reached over to one of the shower shelves. He slapped body wash out of the way; a bottle conditioner hit the floor of the tub as he wrapped his fingers around what he was looking for.

One of Tommy's hands came up without question, his face never leaving Clint's neck where he was sucking and nibbling more marks. Clint fumbled with the silicone based lube; they were grown men if they wanted to buy lube just for shower sex it was their right okay, the tube slipping in his wet hands. Clint almost sighed in relief when the cap snapped open, he coated Tommy's fingers and palm before closing the tube and letting it drop to the tub with the conditioner. 

Tommy pulled the leg on his hip higher and wider as he reached down with his slick hand. Clint shivered as a cold digit traced the rim of his entrance before slipping inside. It went in smooth and easy, the warmth of the shower and his need making Clint relaxed. A week without sex with Tommy was far too long in Clint's opinion. A second finger was added quickly.

Tommy kissed Clint softly on the lips making Clint smile. He ran his fingers through Tommy's wet hair, the shower head pounding water down on his back making his hair and skin slick. Clint moaned as a third finger stretched him, the fingers spreading and curling inside him. Tommy pulled his fingers free after a few moments making Clint whine softly at the loss; he used the lube on his palm to slick his cock that had been pressing hard and heavy into the underside of Clint's lifted thigh. 

Clint's other leg came up around Tommy's waist, the large man taking Clint's weight easily. One hand holding tight to Clint's thigh to keep him up Tommy used his other to guide his leaking cock to Clint's hole. Clint moaned as the head pressed against his rim before sliding in, there was a burn but the pleasure was much greater. Tommy kissed his face and neck softly as he pressed into Clint's tight heat, moans rumbling low in his chest. 

Clint whimpered when Tommy was to the hilt inside them, the thick shaft rubbing his inner walls perfectly. Tommy gave Clint a moment, waited until the breathing calmed a bit. Clint pulled Tommy's face from where he was kissing his shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tommy's other hand grabbed Clint's waist, Clint trembled, there would be bruises. 

Tommy made a choked noise as the leg Tommy wasn't holding lifted from his hip and swung over his shoulder. Clint was so flexible and strong it made him dizzy. Clint smirked against his lips, it was a challenge. Tommy smirked back, one he was more than willing to accept. Tommy's hand gripped Clint's knee on his shoulder to keep it in place as he leaned back withdrawing his hips until he was just barely inside Clint. 

Clint loved the glint in Tommy's eye before he slammed his hips forward. Clint cried out as his prostate was nailed, his back sliding on the wall from the force. He gripped Tommy's shoulders in his hands, his nails breaking the inked skin as Tommy's cocked pounded inside him. It was rough and messy, water was getting in their eyes and mouth but neither asked to slow down. Clint's back arched away from the wall putting his weight almost completely on Tommy but the man didn't even falter. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Clint started wining as heat rushed through his body, his stomach fluttering as his groin tightened, "Oh fucking god Tommy!"

Tommy moaned as Clint came, his walls clenching around him pushing him over the edge. Tommy's head tilted back as he came deep inside. Clint shivered at the heat of the release, could feel it overflowing down the back of his thigh around Tommy's waist. Clint whimpered as he watched the ecstasy wash over Tommy's body, the water beating down on his thrown back head sliding over his content satisfied smile. 

Clint reached up and cupped Tommy's face in his hands, Tommy's head tilted back forward and he leaned over to kiss Clint's mouth sweet and warm. Clint smiled into the kiss before Tommy leaned back and bumped his nose against Clint's adorably. 

"You're perfect." Clint whispered as Tommy lowered his legs and he had to stand on them again even though they were wobbly. He glanced down at his knee that had been on Tommy’s shoulder, bruies in the shape of Clint’s fingers were already darkening. The sight made Clint content, he liked the large man’s marks on him.  
Tommy's already flushed face from the sex and heat of the shower got a little redder but he grinned as he pulled Clint under the slightly cooling spray with him, "Nowhere near as perfect as ya are baby, nowhere near."

\----------------------///////////////////

Clint found out he had a fanboy for he boyfriend on the day Captain America was recovered. Coulson had been freaking out about it and Clint just thought it was adorable. He teased his handler none stop about it but Coulson was too excited to care. Clint had come home after a day of laughing at Coulson and found Tommy watching TV on the couch.

“Guess who works at the coolest place ever?” Clint said sitting next to Tommy who rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“You?” Tommy asked with fake excitement.

“Yep,” Clint nodded, “Wanna know why?”

“Not really.” Tommy sniffed to cover a grin.

“You’re an ass; I don’t know why I love you.” Clint pouted.

“I think my ass had something to do with it.” Tommy smirked over at him making Clint snort on a laugh. 

“That’s true,” Clint leaned over and put his chin on Tommy’s shoulder and looked up at him through his lashes, “Do you really not want to know?”

“I’m teasing baby. Tell me.” Tommy nipped Clint’s nose. 

“Okay, if you insist,” Clint leaned back, “So, today SHIELD found the Captain America, like the real guy. He was in the ice somewhere and he was alive!”

Tommy stared at Clint for a moment before his eyes started getting wider, “C-Captain America?”

“Yeah.” Clint nodded, “They brought him to HQ and are gonna thaw him out. Isn’t that just the coolest shit you’ve ever heard off?”

Tommy blinked for a moment and Clint thought he broke him, “Captain America is alive!?”

Yep, Clint broke him because Tommy looked like he was having a conniption of some sort. His hands were flailing around; his face was red and his eyes bright. 

“Yeah?” Clint slid back on the couch a bit.

“Oh my god! How? Seriously? Oh my god!” Tommy was laughing as he spoke.

Clint’s man was definitely broken. Tommy’s hands were still flailing like he was trying to fan himself and the excitement on his face was real like this was the best news of all time, like he was……

“No,” Clint groaned, “You’re a fanboy too.”

Tommy didn’t say anything to that just ran and grabbed a stack of Captain America cards that he kept stored safely in his closet. Clint looked at them and shook his head fondly because yep, they were vintage. Coulson and Tommy were never allowed to hang out together again Clint decided. 

\------------------------////////////////////////

Things were good again for a long time, years, so Clint figured maybe for once they were going to stay that way. Clint and Natasha were the top two agents at SHIELD; it was SHIELD now which was just awesome Clint wishes he had come up with it. There had been tough times, hard missions and mission gone to hell but they along with Coulson had always managed to come out alright. Clint had been like a little boy when after a year at SHIELD they stared training him to fly the jets. 

Tommy had won the title from Brendan easily and was still undefeated. Tommy was famous, it was a bit much for the simple man but he managed. They made enough money to move but neither wanted to, the apartment was theirs and that meant something to them. 

They were happy. They had fights of course, some very bad that even came to blows because they are both stubborn but no matter what they came out even better on the other side. As cliché as it sounded, with each fight or disagreement or even distance because of both their jobs their love just got stronger. Things were so good then Clint got assigned to go to New Mexico and everything changed.

\------------------/////////////////

"So this uh, tessah, tesser," Tommy stumbled over the name.

"Tesseract." Clint clarified as he packed his mission duffle. Cargo pants, casual uniform shirts, coat, half gloves, undies, combat boots, holster, pistol with more than a few extra mags and boxes of bullets, because ya never know, were all being shoved in.

"Yeah, tesseract thing, you're just gonna being watching it?" Tommy raised an eyebrow from where he was sprawled on the bed.

"Pretty much." Clint nodded tossing some socks into his bag.

"And ya don't know how long it's gonna take." Tommy picked up on of his stray half gloves and tugged it on. It was too small for his hand, the leather stretching over his knuckled when he closed his fist and Clint just might have found a new kink. 

"It's undetermined. Could be weeks. Could be months. Gimme that." Clint held his hand out for his glove. Tommy struggled to get it off for a moment before slapping into Clint's palm. It was stretched out of shape now but Clint still shoved it in his bag. 

"Months." Tommy nodded. They both knew it would be months. 

"Hey," Clint zipped his bag and set it on the floor, he was leaving in the morning, "I'll call, you know that I always do when I can. And text and maybe we can even have Skype sex."

Tommy rolled his eyes at Clint's wink as he climbed into the bed. Tommy flopped back so his head was on the pillows and Clint crawled up to sit on his hips, he leaned down to rest his head on Tommy's broad chest letting his body move with each of Tommy's breaths. 

"The time will go by in no time. You have you're fights coming up and with all your training the days will fly by. I'm the one stuck watching a cube and mad scientists." Clint nuzzled his nose into the hinge of Tommy's jaw getting a smile. 

"What are they thinking," Tommy smirked slipping his hands under Clint's tee shirt to rub his back, "Caging the Hawk like that?" 

"Crazy right?" Clint grinned leaning back to look into Tommy's eyes, god he would miss looking into those eyes over the next maybe endless weeks. 

"You'll be careful right?" Tommy asked running his fingers down Clint's cheek and jaw.

"I'm always careful." Clint whispered.

"Budapest." Tommy deadpanned making Clint smack his chest a few times.

"Oh shut up. Almost always alright." Clint laughed but sobered after a moment, "I'll be careful, I promise. I'm just babysitting some scientists and their toy though, nothing bad should happen."

"True," Tommy nodded pulling Clint down onto his chest; Clint buried his face in Tommy's neck breathing in his scent because he would have to do without the musky spice of it for a long while soon. Tommy kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair, "Nothing bad should happen."

Ever since New Mexico and the destroyer and Thor and the whole gods are real thing Tommy had become even more protective of Clint. Tommy knew Clint would be on the front line if anything ever happened. They had no secrets; Tommy knew about The Avengers Initiative and knew Clint was a part of it. Clint kissed Tommy's neck soothingly. A promise that nothing was going to happen, everything was going to be fine.

Too bad Clint ended up not being able to keep that promise. It broke, shattered into million pieces, just six months later.

\----------------////////////////

Tommy had just gotten in from the gym. He sighed locking the apartment door behind him and dropped his workout gear on the couch. He checked his phone, no messages from Clint so far that day but it was early in the morning still. He left the bathroom door open as he stripped his gym clothes off and got in the shower. 

Tommy was rinsing shampoo out of his hair when his apartment door splintered open. Tommy froze, he didn't know how to react and for some reason his body went with the T-Rex reaction that if he didn't move no one would see him. He stood stock still, barely even breathing, waiting for something to happen as water ran into his eyes but he refused to close them.

"Mr. Riordan!" Voices yelled. Well, it wasn't burglars because they would never start yelling for the home owner once inside like the world was ending.

Tommy yanked the shower curtain open shaking the water from his eyes as what he could tell was three sets of feet came toward the bathroom, "Uh yeah?"

Two men in suits and one woman rushed into the cramped bathroom. The woman gave a small squeak her eyes scanning over his whole body hesitating between his legs for more than a moment before she turned pressing one of her palms over her eyes. The older of the two men didn't even falter at his nudity while the other shifted for a moment clearly uncomfortable. 

"Mr. Riordan, I am Agent Sitwell, we were sent to collect you." The older man said all business but the bags under his eyes showed how bad of a day he was having.

"Collect me?" Tommy asked shutting the water off, Sitwell extended a towel to him from the stack on the rack. Tommy quickly dried off and stepped out of the tub.

"Yes sir," Sitwell continued, "There was an incident." 

Tommy was walking out the bathroom, gently moving the woman still covering her eyes aside getting another squeak when he squeezed her arms to move her. He stopped in his tracks for the bedroom for some clothes.

"SHIELD?" Tommy pointed at them getting three nods, "What happened?"

"Please pack a bag sir," The younger agent said, "We don't know how long you will be with us."

"Okay," Tommy sniffed, "I asked a question though."

"We'll brief you later." The young agent said.

"Well ya see," Tommy rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth as he walked over to stand in front of the man, he was twice the guys size and there was intimidation in his eyes which was hilarious because Tommy could see the guys gun on his hip while Tommy was just in a towel, "I'm asking now."

A hand gripped his shoulder while another pushed the young man back; Sitwell came around to stand in front of Tommy. His hand didn't leave Tommy's shoulder as he spoke, "Barton was compromised."

Tommy swallowed as the information processed, "Compromised? He alright?"

Sitwell dropped his hand with a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, we don't know."

Every muscle in Tommy's body clenched, he really wanted to lash out at something but didn't. He saw Sitwell tense like he thought he was about to be hit but Tommy stepped back. Taking a deep breath that did nothing to soothe him like he hoped it would have. 

"I'll pack." Tommy turned and went into the bedroom, grabbing a duffle bag at random and started stuffing his things in it. Not caring to shut drawers all the way or replace clothes that were hanging out. 

Tommy changed into some jeans and a tee handing his bag over to the woman now that she wasn't covering her eyes but her face was a little red. Tommy grabbed some sneakers and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on. He paused dropping the laces and pressed a palm over his eyes where a panic headache was pounding. He took another deep breath but his exhale was shaky. Now he knew why they had yelled for him so desperately, his world was ending after all.

\-------------------------//////////////////////

Tommy had no idea where he was, just a sixteen hour flight away from their apartment. It was some base they landed at with another jet. Tommy climbed out with his bag slung over his shoulder. Two women came out of the other jet looking just as confused as him. One had black hair done in some funky style and the other had soft brown hair looking very worried. The brown hair one looked over at him as they were ushered inside giving him a small smile. They were taken to what looked like a conference room and told to settle in. 

Tommy dropped his bag letting it thud making the women jump. He walked over to a monitor on the wall and turned it on; it turned out to be a TV. Tommy clicked some of the buttons until the channel changed and found a news channel. Nothing was being reported yet but bad stuff was to come, Tommy knew that.

“I’m Jane. Jane Foster.” The brown hair one walked over holding her hand out, "That's Darcy."

“Tommy.” He said shaking her hand carefully and returning the other woman’s wave.

“So, who in the team are you with?” Jane asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Uh, Clint.” Tommy muttered.

“Hawkeye?” Darcy called from her place lounging at the conference table and he nodded, “They bring you here so he won’t have to worry about you while he is out there kicking butt huh?”

Darcy was a happy and silly woman it seemed, Tommy liked that but he felt like his chest was going to cave in when she said Clint’s name, even his code name.

“Uh no, not really. He’s…well that don’t know what he is.” Tommy said sitting across from her at the table taking up most of the room.

“Oh god,” Jane covered her mouth with her hand, “I’m sorry.”

Tommy waved her words off, he was tired of sorry, when the door opened and who else but Coulson walked in.

“Phil?” Jane piped up; Tommy wasn’t surprised Jane knew him, “Thor?”

“No sign yet but it’s just a matter of time.” Coulson said and she nodded, she clearly knew more than he did. Darcy just let out a bored huff.

“Clint?” Tommy sat up but the hard set of Coulson’s mouth made him deflate.

“We don’t know Tommy. He was compromised. He destroyed all his trackers even the ones in his bow. I’m sorry we have no idea how he is at the moment.” Coulson said solemnly.

“Compromised how?” Tommy asked clenching his fists.

Coulson sighed, “Thor, I know you know about Thor and all that, Thor has a brother named Loki. He is mad, crazed or something of that nature. He is trying to take over our world; I think it’s some kind of grudge after what happened last year. He used some magic and took control of Clint with a few other agents. Clint helped him escape but we don’t know what Loki wants with him. I’m sorry.”

Tommy tried to wrap his brain around all that. So, Thor the god’s brother came to Earth for domination, so melodramatic, but he fucked up. He used magic to take Clint away, big mistake. Romanov was going to kill the sap or do everything in her power to get Clint back. Tommy wanted to help, was itching for it but knew he could do nothing and that infuriated him.

“You’re sorry?” Tommy said darkly making Coulson straighten, Tommy was so fucking tired of sorry, “Ya were supposed to look out for him. That’s your job!” 

Jane flinched at Tommy’s seething and Darcy scooted her chair back away from them putting her hand in her bag. 

“Tommy, I am sorry. I will try to fix this.” Coulson said, “I have to get back now. I just wanted to confirm with my own eyes you were all okay.”

“Yeah run off,” Tommy growled as Coulson turned for the door, “That’s all ya do is run or hide. Ya hide behind other people who do your dirty work.”

Tommy stood up his chair getting knocked back making Coulson look back at him. Darcy pulled a stun gun out of her bag and grabbed Jane. Tommy got her worry, he was more than twice both these women’s size but he wasn't mad at them.

“Clint has given ya years and blood and sweat and even fucking tears ya coward.” Tommy said slamming his fist down on the table denting the cheap top, “So go, fix things as best ya can but how can ya do anything without Clint at the end of your puppet strings. When was the last time ya got your hands dirty huh?”

Coulson looked at him for a moment before nodding, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Fuck your sorry!” Tommy yelled after his back before the door closed. The slamming of the door seemed so final.

Tommy doubled over, he couldn’t breathe. His head was pounding, he squeezed his eyes closed when he realized. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, since those first few months with Clint. He tried to calm his breathing but couldn’t. He hadn’t meant all that, he liked Coulson and knew he did his part but Tommy needed to blame someone right then.

"Shit is he dying?" Darcy freaked out dropping her stun gun on the table. Jane snapped at her to shut up.

“It’s okay Tommy.” Jane wrapped her arm around his back lowering him to his knees on the floor, “Breathe like me.”

She took deep breaths and he copied her as best he could.

“It’s okay; just think about breathing, nothing else.” She rubbed his back, her presence soothing. 

After about a half hour he felt better and moved from where he was leaning against her. She never even complained about his bulky weight on her, which was nice of her. 

“It’s going to be okay Tommy.” Jane rubbed his shoulder.

“Ya sure?” He asked and her smile faltered. No, she wasn’t. She wasn’t anymore sure than him, she was just better at lying to herself than he was. 

\-------------------/////////////////

Clint felt numb as he unlocked his apartment door. Everything after the battle felt like it was molding together. He got patched up by medical very quickly, he knew he had about a hundred cuts and his ankle was a little more than sprained but he didn't want to deal with it. His ribs felt like they were on fire after his trip through that high rise window but he couldn't be bothered with it.

They had managed to keep him on the carrier getting debriefed and analyzed by the shrinks with the rest of the team until the wee hours of the morning, the sun was barely coming up after the three hours walk he had dealt with after finally escaping through a vent. The adrenaline was wearing off, his numbness to everything but vengeance was fading. Guilt and anger were sinking in. He knew about almost everything he had done, he had been in his head for the most part through it all he just hadn't been behind the wheel.

The apartment was empty when he walked in not even shutting the door behind himself. It looked like it had those six months ago when he left on his mission to watch the tesseract. The same magazines were on the coffee table, same ugly blanket tossed across the back of the couch that was too soft and cozy to get rid of, pretty much the same stuff in the fridge. The drawers on Tommy's dresser were open and clothes hanging out a bit, he must have had to pack in a hurry when SHIELD picked him up when everything went to shit. 

Clint sighed dropping onto the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his palms. He felt exhausted like he hadn't slept in days, which he didn't think he had. He knew he couldn't sleep though, he didn't feel that kind of tired, he felt like he had been beaten and wrecked, which honestly he had. Clint gripped his head when it gave a pang of pain, it had been happening since he came too after Nat punched him. The medics all said it was normal but he hated it, it made his vision blur and his stomach roll. 

Clint looked up when he heard the still open door bang against the wall as a person fell into it.

"Clint!" Tommy had never been so loud, his name a shout on the man’s lips. 

"Tommy?" How was he here, he was supposed to be somewhere safe with Jane. 

Tommy hurried over and dropped to his knees in front of Clint. His face was serious as he looked over Clint’s face and body for injuries, Clint had a lot of them but none were really worth worrying about. Tommy cupped his face in his palms, Clint drooped into the touch. Tommy looked at him unblinkingly, the edges his eyes looked red and a bit raw but Tommy never cried, ever. 

"I thought-" Tommy cut himself off and gripped Clint's face a bit harder, "I didn't think I’d ever see ya again."

Clint swallowed because Tommy's voice just broke and shook. Clint reached up and held Tommy's wrists tightly, anchoring them both. 

"How did you get here?" Clint asked not looking away from Tommy's blue eyes; he knew if he did he just might fall apart. 

"That would be me." Clint glanced quickly over to see Sitwell leaning back against the now shut door, he didn't even heard the man, "Guy wouldn't shut up after the battle was declared over. Fucker took out three agents, two of which were senior agents, very impressive. So, when I heard you busted out of the carrier I figured to bring him here."

Clint was impressed too; Tommy take down SHIELD agents was something else alright. Clint looked back at Tommy but the man was too busy running his fingers over a forming bruise on Clint's jaw to look smug. He looked terrified honestly, like Clint was going to vaporize in his hands. 

"You alright kid?" Sitwell asked softly.

There was so much behind that question. Was he alright after being brainwashed? After being used like a puppet? Have his brain picked apart from information? After using everything SHIELD ever trusted him with against innocent people and the organization itself? After Coulson? The battle? Loki?

"Not really." Clint's voice broke as he spoke and Sitwell nodded. Sitwell had been Coulson's friend after all. 

"Ya need to go to bed." Tommy said gently, "You're trembling, baby. Ya need to lie down."

Clint looked down and yep, he was shaking horribly. 

"Come with me?" Clint asked and Tommy looked at him like he lost his mind, like Tommy would have let him be so much as more than five feet from him. Clint let Tommy pull him up to stand on wobbly legs.

Sitwell stood up from the door, "I should-"

"Make yourself at home." Clint said waving at the couch and the man sagged with relief. He looked like he was about to drop himself. 

Clint thought about offering him a blanket and pillow but he dropped onto the couch tugging the ugly throw down over him without a word. Tommy steered them to the bedroom and pulled the sheets back. Clint kicked his boots off but left the SHIELD issues sweats on as he curled up on the bed. Tommy pulled out his sneakers and tossed his jeans away before laying down next to him.

Clint sighed into the pillow, it smelt like home. Tommy's hand came up to rest on his side and Clint hated that he jumped a little at the touch. Tommy froze and Clint didn't push him away so after a moment they both relaxed. Tommy's hand rubbed soothingly and Clint managed a smile for the first time in what felt like years.

Clint barely heard it as he started to drop into sleep, more felt it breathing into the skin of his cheek, "I’m so glad ya came home."

\-----------------/////////////////

It was the nightmares, they were the worst part. Everything was bad. The looks at HQ, having his clearance reduced temporarily, the ribs that ended up being broken not bruised like he had hoped, a new handler for the team even though Sitwell was great don't get him wrong, the press and Tommy's now constant hovering were all bad. The nightmares were on a whole other level. 

Clint had a lot of nightmares in his life. Bad times at the circus or his time as a hired gun lead to some bad memories that often lead to warped bad dreams. Even the ones about his father and Barney weren't nearly as awful. They were like memories the nightmares, blurry and half conscious and so real. They weren't made up; he knew everything he dreamed had really happened even if he hadn't been in control when they occurred. Every demon was firmly placed in his subconscious and came out at night. 

Every night he woke up screaming, a cold sweat drenching his skin for months. His head would pound and for a moment he thought he was back in that blue haze, that hell made up of his own body and mind. Tommy would be at his side, a solid presence comforting him, soothing with his soft voice but many nights when Tommy tried to reach out for him Clint struck out in fear. Tommy had gotten a busted lip more than once and far too many black eyes.

One time Tommy tried to wake him and Clint had thrashed and hit so hard and frantic in his half-awake state he broke Tommy's nose. Clint felt awful about it when they rushed to the hospital, making up a believable lie because 'my boyfriend tried to kill me because he thought I was a crazed god in his sleep' just wouldn't do. At least it was Clint's insurance paying for it, thank you SHIELD. Tommy learned to let him ride the nightmares out after that. 

Clint cried a lot and it was humiliating. It was a daily thing almost. It was either nightmares or the sneers from people who used to trust him or he might think of something want to tell Coulson then remember he couldn’t. The team was supportive of course, Nat was always coming over when he called and Tony made jokes if he stopped by the almost rebuilt tower but he could see the genius understood. He could see that sometimes that it was really Tony that needed the presence of a friend and Clint could do that for him. 

Clint was seeing a SHIELD shrink every week which sucked because he sucked with emotions but Fury told him he had to if he ever wanted his clearance level back. It helped some, to talk to someone who was paid not to judge you. He just talked most of the time, whether it was important stuff or not didn't matter; he just opened his mouth and let things flow. 

He brought up the nightmares which were deemed normal and he was offered a prescription to help he sleep but he didn't want it. Maybe he thought he deserved the nightmares a little, deserved the pain they caused after everything he had helped cause. Clint knew he hadn't been in control of his body but if he had been faster Loki never would have gotten him; so much would have been different. 

The shrink helped as much as was possible but the nightmares still came, the looks continued, the press got too nosy with his life. Tommy was amazing, he knew not to push. Tommy understood PTSD after all. It just didn't balance everything out; things were still too tough half the time. He needed things to change, they were thinking about moving, making a fresh start hoping it would help Clint even though they loved their apartment. So when Tony offered for Clint to move into the tower with the team he didn't even have to think about it, he said yes. 

\-----------------//////////////////

Tommy was trying to get Clint to help him decide if he wanted to go ahead and pack up the bookcase or wait, they still had three weeks until they moved and there was at least five boxes worth of books. Clint used to love to read. He didn't really love to do anything anymore which was why Clint was curled up on the couch staring into a cup of coffee doing and saying nothing. Tommy could tell it was going to be a rough day, Clint had them a lot.

Tommy decided to wait to do the bookcase on a day that Clint felt better and opted to do the storage closest. Tommy was separating things in take and give away books. He had been asking Clint but Clint finally said he didn't care about any of the stuff in there which they both knew wasn't true. Tommy did know for the most part what Clint would want to take so he was muddling through as best he could. He looked at the door when a knock sounded through the apartment.

"Do ya wanna-" Tommy stopped mid question when Clint pulled the blanket tighter around himself, "I'll get it."

Tommy dusted his hands off on his jeans and got up to get the door. 

"Brendan?" Tommy asked stepping aside to let his brother in.

"Hey," Brendan leaned in and gave Tommy an awkward man hug, "I thought I'd come see you guys, you after everything."

Brendan muttered the last part fiddling with a bag in his hands. He glanced over at Clint who was still looking into his mug like it held the answer to the meaning of life. Tommy had told Brendan about everything on the phone about a week after the battle. Brendan had been worried about them and Tommy just had to tell him, maybe he was getting soft when it came to his brother, damn.

"How is he?" Brendan leaned in to whisper to Tommy while they looked over at Clint.

"Bad day." Tommy sighed and Brendan nodded slowly.

"So," Brendan walked over and sat next to Clint on the couch, Clint didn't move, "Y'all are moving I see. Where to?" 

Brendan looked at Clint hopefully and all he got was a glance.

"Stark Tower." Tommy supplied.

"Movin' on up huh?" Brendan tried for humor and smacked Clint lightly on the arm. Clint flinched hard making Brendan jump up off the couch and back up thinking he had hurt the other man.

"He's," Tommy grabbed Brendan's arm and pulled him back toward the down, "He's been off about touch since the Loki thing. Look, he isn't in a social mood today, come back another time Brendan."

"Yeah, it's just," Brendan looked down at the bag in his hands and walked back over to Clint and knelt before him, "Clint, the girls picked something out for you last week at the store. They know how much you're going through and wanted to make Uncle Clint feel better. Can you please take it?"

Brendan looked pleadingly up at Clint who finally tore his eyes away from his mug for real. He looked at the bag and gave a small nod. Brendan smiled taking his mug and setting it on the coffee table. He handed the bag to Clint who opened the top and looked inside. Clint took a shuddering breath as he pulled out a purple plush owl.

"They didn't have any hawks but the girls thought this one was perfect for you." Brendan explained as Clint dropped the bag and held the owl in both his hands. Brendan looked back at Tommy who shrugged but he had a small smile on lips.

"Thank you." Clint whispered pressing the plush to his chest.

"No problem." Brendan smiled and nearly fell back when Clint's arms freed themselves from the blanket to wrap around his neck. 

Clint buried his face in Brendan's shoulder, Brendan rubbed his back awkwardly. Brendan felt Clint trembling a little and wrapped his arms tight around him making soft shushing noises switching over to father mode. 

Tommy watched Clint bundled up in his brother's arms and wasn't bothered by it. Damn, he was getting a soft spot for his brother but if Brendan could get Clint to break out of his grief coma of the day maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Tommy shock his head still smiling a little as he went back to packing up the closest and Brendan didn't complain about the sobbing Avenger he was saddled with.

\---------------------/////////////////

Packing up ended up being very easy on Clint's good days. They didn’t have to bring any furniture, Clint’s floor, yes a whole floor all his own, came furnished. They didn’t own a lot of things, mostly clothes and fighting gear. A Stark hired moving team came and picked up their few belongings and they drove Clint’s poor old car behind them. They weren’t even asked to help unload, just head to up to the penthouse that would serve as a common area for the team as well as being Tony’s personal floor. 

“Damn.” Tommy whistled as they walked into the elevator one duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

“That doesn’t begin to cover it I bet.” Clint rolled his eyes chuckling.

When they reached the penthouse they walked out into the large living room area. It was spacious and the view from the wall length windows was breathtaking. Tasha and Bruce were on one of the many couches in the room. Bruce did a double take at Tommy his eyes going wide. 

“Is Legolas finally here?” Tony’s voice yelled from down a hall as Steve walked out smiling and giving a small awkward Steve like wave. Tommy swallowed and Clint could see the fanboy just bubbling inside of him. Of course his boyfriend would be obsessed with one of the team, granted his love for Cap came long before The Avengers was even a thought. 

Clint rolled his eyes again walking over to sit on the couch next to Nat; Tommy followed him a bit awkwardly. Tommy knew all about the team but had never met them; Clint didn’t even really talk about Tommy with them. Natasha knew Tommy of course but Clint hadn’t felt comfortable enough to introduce Tommy to The Avengers yet. 

“About time Barton, we have all been waiting for you and this plus one or whatever that is moving in with you,” Tony’s voice continued, “I’m betting it’s just a big fat cat, you seem like a cat guy for a bird named dude. I could be wrong; it could be a gerbil for all I know.”

“Gerbil?” Tommy whispered cocking an eyebrow and Clint had to stifle a laugh. 

“I was thinking we could go out for dinner, celebrate or something,” Tony walked into the room still talking taping on his phone, “Any preference Barton and Barton’s pl-pl-plus…”

Tony stopped in his tracks and stared at Tommy his eyes going comically wide. Tommy stood up and held his hand out for Tony to shake.

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Stark, sorry about not being a gerbil.” Tommy smirked as Tony numbly shook his hand, “It’s great to finally meet all of you actually.”

Clint grinned at Tommy gave the rest of the team a charming smile. For such a quiet awkward puppy of a man he could pull out some serious charm when he wanted to. Tommy went to pull his hand out of Tony’s gripped when both his hands clamped down on Tommy’s large one.

“You’re Tommy Riordan! What? How? Barton?” Tony looked from Clint to Tommy, “Oh my god, you’re amazing, I have been to all of your fights. Even Sparta. You are the best in years, King of MMA.”

Clint grinned walking over to rescue Tommy’s hand from Tony’s grip as the man gushed. 

“Tony, this is my boyfriend Tommy.” Clint almost laughed in Tony’s face as his eyes got even wider. 

“Boyfriend? Riordan is going to live here? Plus one?” Tony rambled. 

“I don’t think any of that was a coherent thought.” Bruce chuckled and Nat was openly laughing, “It’s good to meet you. Tony has made us watch all your fights on Pay-Per-View, I knew you looked familiar.”

“Really?” Tommy looked amazed.

“Yeah. He really is a huge fan.” Steve confirmed and Tommy looked like Tony for a moment because Captain America had spoken to him. 

“Tommy Riordan is going to live here,” Tony mumbled to himself, “Is Barton’s boyfriend. Damn Katniss how did you land this guy?”

“What, are you saying he is out of my league or something?” Clint faked being hurt clutching his chest dramatically. 

“Uh duh. This is Tommy fucking Riordan!” Tony flailed. 

“I’m wounded.” Clint laughed.

“Clint and I have been together a long time, way before I went pro.” Tommy pulled Clint to his side. Tommy usually didn’t talk so much or be so openly affectionate and Clint could tell he was doing it to wind Tony up. 

“How long?” Steve smiled looking at them like they were adorable which was kind of awkward. 

“Five years now.” Clint kissed Tommy’s cheek just to see Tony sputter and fan himself like he was about to faint. 

“I know something else that should be on Pay-Per-View.” Tasha stage whispered to Tony whose eyes got even bigger as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tony ran out of the room yelling for Jarvis to prepare a cold shower. Clint tried not to laugh but when Tommy doubled over holding his stomach his face open with loud laughter Clint could help but join him along with the rest of the team. It felt nice to be kind of happy again. 

\--------------------/////////////////

Clint found out quickly that living at the tower was both a blessing and a curse. It was private, the press wasn’t allowed anywhere near it and there were a lot of private exits from the building. The vent system was amazing, Clint had already set up a few nests and there were plenty of high places to perch. Tony had even built him his own range so he didn’t have to leave to train with his bow or guns with Nat. 

It was a curse because Tony was a huge fanboy. He was almost up Tommy’s ass at all times just staring in awe. He tried to work out with Tommy a few times but the larger man’s routine was just a bit too much for Tony. That lead to another bad thing, Steve now worked out with Tommy which wouldn't matter if Tommy wasn’t a bigger fanboy than Tony. Tommy had stumbled and stuttered around Steve in the last three weeks more than Clint had seen in five years. So really, the gym was to blame half the time, so Clint tried to go with Tommy as much as possible just to keep him on track and hey, Clint needed to work out too. 

Clint was sparring with Tommy trying to get him ready for his next fight, it was a charity thing but he still needed to be in top shape. If he won his pot was going to the NYC Rebuild Project, Clint thinks the other guy was donating to some African relief thing which was noble but sometimes people need to focus on the home front over the rest of the world’s problems. Okay, that was kinda hypocritical because yeah he was an Avenger to defend the whole planet but still. 

Tony was ring side with Happy waiting for their turn, Tony was a decent boxer but this was mixed material arts and Tony had no ground game so Tommy usually took him out far too easily. Clint knew he was just there to cheer Tommy on, which he could do at the fundraiser fight in a few weeks since he was sponsoring and all. Clint tried to ignore him and Steve where he was on the bag with Nat pushing him to hit harder. 

Clint had to get Tommy to use more body shots. The other guy could take a punch to the head like it was nothing but in all his lost fights it was from something related to body work. Well, not a lot of other things hurt as bad as hits to the kidney or diaphragm. Tommy was going easy, Clint could tell and sure he wasn’t wearing pads but he never did when they sparred together.

“C’mon Tommy, give it all you’ve got. Take me down.” Clint pushed quickly side stepping a jab to his face and countering with a leg kick that would have made anyone but Tommy falter. 

Clint wheezed when Tommy landed a kick to his stomach, it hurt, it was perfect for finishing the fighter Tommy was training for. Clint should have stopped there but there was a little voice in the back of his mind that wanted him to get hit again. That he deserved the blows. 

“Nearly perfect.” Clint stood straight from his pain caused stoop. 

“Nearly?” Tony looked at Happy with shock and Tommy gave him a confused look.

“Try something else, c’mon.” Clint coaxed.

Tommy gave him a disbelieving look before punching him in the side perfect with his left kidney. The pain was awful, it made Clint want to scream and pass out but he stayed stubbornly on his feet. He was swaying a bit as he tried to catch his breath. 

“That all you’ve got?” Clint knew he should stop, he needed to stop but he just couldn’t. 

“Clint.” Tommy said softly.

“Come on!” Clint threw a jab that wouldn’t have landed in a million years; Tommy barely had to shift to dodge it. 

“No, Clint.” Tommy tried again and it was infuriating. Clint wanted this, he was trying to help Tommy here and if the pain was an added bonus so what. 

“No wonder Brendan beat you, is this the way you always fight, pathetic.” Clint crossed the line on purpose and the flash of anger that came to Tommy’s eyes was promising.

“Holy shit!” Happy and Tony’s voices echoed off the walls.

Clint couldn’t breathe. His was on his back on the canvas and his lungs didn’t want to work. Tommy had kicked him in the ribs, the ones that had healed from the battle hurt anew along with a few others. It was painful beyond words but somehow it felt good too, it felt like he deserved it.

“Clint, c’mon baby breathe,” Tommy was kneeling at his side cupping his face and gave him a small shake, “What the fuck man? Baby ya gotta breathe you’re not breathing because of the pain. Push, c’mon push through it. Clint!”

Clint took a deep inhale and let out a small scream on the exhale. Okay so the pain hadn’t been as bad as he thought because breathing multiplied it by at least three. Clint pressed his hands to his ribs, none were broken but it felt like he had been hit by a car. 

Tommy looked relieved for a moment before pissed set in, “Why the fuck Clint? Why did you make me do that? What’s the matter with you!?”

Tommy had never shouted so much in his life Clint was sure of that. His face was twisted in anger and Clint had never had it aimed at him before, it was kind of terrifying. 

Clint took a deep breath which hurt but the air felt good in his probably bruised lungs, “Too much to list.”

Tommy glared before sighing and there was another first. Clint’s stomach clenched, Tommy had never looked defeat before but as he helped Clint to his feet that was all that was on his face.

\-----------------/////////////////////

Clint was perched on the couch cleaning his pistol when Tommy came onto their floor from the gym. He dropped his bag by the elevator door and walked over to plop down next to Clint. Clint glanced up with a small smile as he started putting his gun back together now that it was clean and oiled. 

“We need to talk baby.” Tommy said reaching over to rub his hand soothingly on the back of Clint’s neck. That didn’t stop Clint from tensing up; he glanced over at Tommy before nodding. He slipped his gun into its holster and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Alright.” Clint didn’t need to ask what it was about, his newly healed cracked ribs made it clear what they needed to discuss. 

“I don’t know what to do Clint. You’re hurting, badly but I’m just over here floundering.” Tommy sighed picking at his workout shorts, “I get PTSD, I do but this is so different. I know why ya made me hurt you in the gym. It makes me sick but I get it kinda. I don’t get why ya think ya deserve to be hurt though."

Clint swallowed, "I don't think I deserve it."

"Bullshit!" Tommy snapped making Clint flinch, "Ya do, for some reason ya want to be hurt. Explain it to me."

Clint chewed on his lip for a minute, he hadn't even talked about this with his shrink, "It's all my fault."

"What is?" Tommy slid closer moving his hand down to rest on Clint's back.

"Everything. Everything Loki did, I helped. I killed people for the shit he needed, it was all the info in my head that helped him, I killed agents." Clint clenched his fists as he spoke.

"No. None of that is true. You didn't help him, you weren't yourself." Tommy said firmly.

"So? It was still me. My body, my mind." Clint said disgustedly. 

"You weren't in control. You can’t blame yourself.” Tommy rubbed his back.

“Yes I can.” Clint snapped, “He was faster than me. If I had been faster he wouldn’t have got me then none of that shit would have happened. I was too slow!”

Tommy didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Coulson died because of me.” Clint whispered. 

“Don’t do that.” Tommy grabbed his chin and made Clint look at him, “Coulson made his own decisions; he did the noble thing like he always did. Don’t belittle his choices by turning them into blame.” 

Clint blinked at Tommy trying to take in the words.

“I’ve done that,” Tommy said his face pained, “It devalues the person if you use their death for your own guilt. Coulson was better than that.”

Clint knew Tommy was talking about his friend he had lost to friendly fire, “Okay.”

“Clint, look,” Tommy pulled him close, “I know you’re hurting, I know the shrink is helping only so much and sometimes ya just got to physically let your pain out but making others hurt ya isn’t the way trust me I know.”

Clint reached up and fisted Tommy’s shirt in his hands, “I know but…”

“I know baby, I know.” Tommy soothed, “If ya need to tear up a few punching bags or rookie agents I’m all for that.”

Clint nodded, he could try that, it might work.

“But don’t ever make me hurt ya again baby, please.” Tommy whispered into his hair with kisses.

“I’m sorry.” Clint leaned back and cupped Tommy’s face in his hands, “I won’t.”

Tommy nodded, his face a little brighter, “Ya gotta talk to ta shrink about this too.”

“I will.” Clint promised leaning forward to give Tommy a soft kiss.

Tommy smiled against his lips as he returned the kiss. Clint leaned back his lips tingling even from something so chaste then he realized. That was the first time they had really kissed since the battle, before that even. There had been cheek kisses and pecks on the head but nothing mouth on mouth. Clint didn’t know why.

Sure, he hadn’t really been in the mood in the months since Loki but Tommy was sure to have been at some time or other but he never tried to make anything happen. Clint ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, it was getting longer then Tommy had ever let it get before and Clint liked the new length. Tommy’s fingertips ran gently down Clint’s cheek, brushing the corner of his mouth before Tommy cupped his cheek. 

Clint swallowed; Tommy had been waiting for him. He had been waiting for him to be ready to be intimate again even if it was only kissing. Tommy seemed to just know he needed time.

Clint leaned forward to press their foreheads together, “I love you so much.”

Tommy smiled up at him, “Love ya too.”

Clint pressed his lips firmly to Tommy’s, deep and hot, they had a lot of time to make up for.

\-----------------------////////////////////////

Clint was going on small missions, just an assassination here or there nothing major. He had just gotten home from a mission; it only took three days so he wasn’t too tired. Tommy was sitting on the couch that faced the elevator, unlike all the others that faced their huge TV, reading a book when Clint came home. It was like he was waiting for Clint which was just too sweet.

“Hey babe.” Clint said walking onto their floor. He had showered at HQ and locked his rifle up before heading back to the tower. He was ready for his well-earned down time.

Tommy looked up from his book and smiled, “Hey.”

Clint came over and took the book out of his hands; he was going to have to talk to Darcy about getting the man hooked on The Hunger Games series, setting it on the floor before slipping into Tommy’s lap. He nuzzled Tommy’s neck, “Miss me?”

“Always.” Tommy kissed his jaw then tilted it down for a proper ravishing that left them panting into each other’s mouths, “Glad ya came home.”

Clint smiled at the words and kissed Tommy again, the force making their lips bruise. Over the last few weeks they had been getting close again. More touching and Clint never flinched anymore. Some mutual hand jobs and blowjobs were nice but as Clint sat in Tommy’s lap as the man nibbled at his throat Clint needed so much more. He needed Tommy again. 

“Tommy,” Clint whispered getting a hum of answer from the large man, “Go get the lube.”

Tommy froze under him, his hands on Clint’s hips getting tighter, “Ya sure?”

“Yeah,” Clint breathed kissing Tommy’s forehead, “Very sure.”

Tommy nodded and practically threw Clint onto the couch so he could hop up. Clint laughed as Tommy hurried down the hall to their room. Clint pulled his boots off and tossed them aside with his socks before Tommy came back with the bottle in hand. Clint stood and took it; he set it on one of the cushions for now. 

Tommy pulled Clint into a hard kiss, their teeth clacked but they didn’t pull away. Tommy nipped at Clint’s bottom lips making it swell more than it already was. Clint grabbed the front of Tommy’s shirt and tugged it up and off. He ran his hands down Tommy’s chest feeling the hard muscles there, over his stomach making the muscles flex and jump under his palms. Clint popped the button on his jeans open making Tommy kissed him fast and rough before pulling Clint’s shirt off.

Clint’s hands went back to Tommy’s fly where he lowered the zipper and pushed the denim off Tommy’s hips. Once it was past his knees Clint pushed Tommy back down on the couch then falling to his knees between Tommy’s. He tugged the jeans all the way off and tossed them aside. He ran his nails up Tommy’s legs making the larger man shiver. Clint leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bulge in Tommy’s boxer briefs before pushing the fabric down.

Tommy moaned as his cock snapped up out of his underwear and smacked him in the abs. Clint buried his face in the curls at the base for a moment, moaning himself as he licked at the base of the shaft. Clint didn’t know how he went months without this, without the feel and smell of Tommy like this. His jeans were too tight and getting uncomfortable but he didn’t want to move to open them.

Clint wrapped one hand around Tommy’s length, the weight if it in his hand enough to make his face flush with arousal. His other hand reached up to grip Tommy’s hip, feeling the muscles there straining to stay still. Clint gave the shaft a squeeze, a drop of precome beading at the tip and Clint licked it away moaning at the taste. Tommy groaned reaching down to card his fingers through Clint’s hair not pressing just touching. 

Clint took the head into his mouth giving it a greedy suck. After that he couldn’t tease. He took as much of the length into his mouth as he could. His head bobbed while his hand twisted at what didn’t fit. Tommy’s head was flung back his mouth open with small moans and heavy panting breathes. Clint moaned around the cock in his mouth and Tommy yanked him up and off. Clint whined slight because he had been enjoying himself but Tommy quick opening his jeans and shoving them down made him remember there was better things to come. 

Clint kicked his pants and underwear away and grabbed the bottle of lube, “How do you want me?”

Tommy moaned at the question digging his fingers into Clint’s hips where his hands were resting, “How do ya wanna do it?”

Clint nibbled on his lip for a moment; the idea of getting fucked into the couch that Stark had paid for was tempting but, “Ride-I want to ride you.”

Tommy nodded and took the lube from Clint as the man slipped into his lap; Tommy still didn’t know how Clint could be so graceful. Tommy slicked his fingers and set the tube down. He pulled Clint close, Clint’s leaking cock pressed into his stomach. Clint ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair as slippery fingers rubbed over his hole.

Tommy kissed Clint’s jaw and neck as he pushed his finger inside; Clint’s back arched slightly pushing his cock more firmly into Tommy’s stomach and put his chest right in Tommy’s face. Clint’s head fell back as Tommy’s mouth closed around his nipple and gave it a hard suck and gentle nibble. Clint tugged at Tommy’s hair as he moved to the other nipple as he added a second finger. Tommy let the hard nub fall from his mouth; it was just as flushed and swollen as its twin. 

Clint reached down between them and took Tommy’s thick length into his hand. Tommy bucked into the touch and pressed a third finger in making Clint squeeze him perfectly. Clint took deep breathes trying to calm himself as he pressed his forehead to Tommy’s the man’s breathing just as rapid. Their noses bumped as they gasped into each other’s mouths when Tommy’s slipped his fingers out. Tommy nudged Clint’s hand off him so he could fist himself a few times, coating his cock with the remaining lube on his hand and adding just a bit more for the bottle before tossing it to the floor. 

Clint shifted up more onto his knees as Tommy pulled him into position by his hips. Tommy’s lube slick hand slipped on his skin as Clint lowered himself. Clint tossed his head back, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead and getting into his eyes. Clint’s nails left half-moon indentions on Tommy’s shoulder and chest where he had his hands braced. Tommy’s moans were muffled into the skin of Clint’s exposed throat where he was leaving marks with his teeth. 

Tommy nuzzled Clint’s jaw once he was fully in the man’s lap, his thick cock buried to the hilt inside, “Missed ya baby.” 

Clint sobbed as Tommy rubbed his back. Clint wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck and held him close, his face buried in Tommy’s hair breathing in his smell. The scent of Tommy during sex was amazing, his natural spicy musk was much stronger and Clint knew he made that happen. 

Clint kissed behind his ear, “Missed you too.”

Tommy’s hands went back to Clint’s hips as Clint rolled them up about halfway before sinking back down. Clint gasped as Tommy moaned deep in his chest. Tommy’s sucked and nipped Clint’s neck and collarbone as Clint started to pick up a rhythm. Clint leaned back, his back arching slightly with the new angle and moaned loudly as Tommy thrust up to meet him hitting his spot perfectly. 

Clint kept his hips slow, he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. Tommy never rushed him to move faster or harder, he just enjoyed everything he got. After almost a year without Clint it would be perfect anyway he got it. Tommy ran his nails down Clint’s sides just to see him shiver. Clint leaned forward and bit the hollow of Tommy’s neck to make him moan and shudder. 

Clint had his head back, mouth open in wet gasps as he rolled his hips in slow small circles. Tommy was leaned back comfortably watching him, the sight was almost better than the feel of Clint around him. Clint gasped and moaned loudly reaching up to press his hand to his chest like it would calm his pounding heart, Tommy loved it when he did that, it was like he couldn’t believe just how much pleasure was rushing through his body. Tommy’s eyes tore away from the sight because he could have sworn he heard something under the beautiful noises Clint was making. He nearly jumped when his eyes focused behind Clint.

Tony and Steve were standing just inside their floor, not three feet from the elevator. Tony’s mouth looked like it was frozen mid word while Steve’s mouth was open wide in embarrassed shock his face red. Tommy could see they didn’t notice he saw them and by the way Clint was still rolling and thrusting his hips the archer hadn’t noticed their entrance. Now, Tommy was no exhibitionist but he was a firm believer in getting your jollies where you could and jollies he would get. He looked back up at Clint and grabbed his hips firmer.

“Clint, baby.” Tommy said, his voice wrecked and gravely making Clint shiver.

Clint titled his head down and opened his eyes gasping, “Yeah?”

“C’mon baby, ya can go faster can’t ya?” Tommy planted his feet firmly on the carpet and thrust his hips up for emphasis.

“Ah, yeah.” Clint nodded starting to bounce in Tommy’s lap.

“That’s it, that’s perfect.” Tommy moaned using his hands on Clint’s ribs to help him bounce up faster then tugging him down hard. Clint arched his back with a loud moan his nails scratching Tommy’s shoulders, “That good Clint? That feel good?”

“Oh god!” Clint cried out, “Yes, fuck yes.” 

“Ya look so fucking sexy baby,” Tommy said running his hands up and down Clint’s back before grabbing his ass, “Ya like it like this? Ya love to ride me?”

Clint whimpered gripping his chest again as he gasped, Clint didn’t know what had gotten into Tommy but he liked it, “Yeah babe, love it so much.”

Tommy squeezed Clint’s ass tight as he thrust up hard into Clint making him shake and moan. Clint reached back and grabbed one of Tommy’s knees for balance so he could thrust his hips harder. One of Tommy’s hands pressed into his back making it arch.

“Arch that back baby, c’mon bow it for me,” Tommy sat up and bit Clint’s nipple making his back curve ever more, “You’re so flexible, let me see it.”

Clint groaned arching his back further; he moved one of his legs from its knee to brace his foot on the couch cushion opening himself obscenely wide making Tommy moan at the sight. 

“Damn baby boy.” Tommy kissed Clint’s chest and ribs leaving marks his back arching even more. 

Clint’s hips slammed down and Tommy thrust up to meet him making Clint moan with each one. Their skin was covered in sweat making them slip against each other. One of Tommy’s hands grabbed Clint’s spread leg and pushed it even wider so Clint angle changed just a little making every movement slam into his spot. Clint’s back arched so much he could feel his hair skim Tommy’s knees, the pace and power of their movements almost making his teeth chatter but he was so close it hurt.

“Holy fucking shit Katniss that doesn’t hurt?!” A voice cried out from behind Clint making his eyes fly open. 

He shot up to sit up straight in Tommy’s lap and turned to find Tony bent over with his head tilted squinting at where he and Tommy were joined. Steve was standing beside him his mouth wide open like his eyes and was pointing at Tony like it wasn’t obvious who had just spoken. 

“Wha-what are you two doing?!” Clint yelled his face going redder than Steve’s. He was shaking from embarrassment and anger, Tommy’s arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Clint dropped his leg back down to its knee so he wasn’t so open and exposed. 

“Oh!” Tony snapped his eyes up to Clint’s face like he just realized it was rude to look at where two people were connected during sex, “We were coming to talk to you about some new stuff I’ve made. Ya know, arrows and armor and crap. I made you these new arrows that are so hard they’ll penetrate anything but that doesn’t look like it’s an issue for you.”

Steve made a noise like he was choking and shook his head frantically waving his hands around like that would make the joke disappear. 

“Ever heard of knocking or something? Jarvis, I told you not to let him on our floor.” Clint glared up at the ceiling.

“He overrode me, sir. My sincerest apologies. I tried to warn him that you and Mr. Riordan were busy but-” Jarvis drawled. 

“Oh my god, stop!” Clint buried his face in his hands. Tommy rubbed his back; he hadn’t wanted to humiliate Clint, that wasn’t the plan. 

“Clint, I’m so sorry.” Steve said pleadingly, “I told him we shouldn’t come in but he wouldn’t listen. We didn’t mean to walk in on this, it’s incredibly inappropriate-”

“It’s hot is what it is,” Tony cut him off, “Shit Legolas you are flexible, how do you do that? How do you walk? That thing is a monster! You take that on the regular?” 

“INAPPROPRIATE,” Steve yelled over Tony making him shut up, “of us to have just come-ah no, walked in like this. Please don’t be embarrassed, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’d say.” Tony didn’t a poor imitation of Clint’s back bow and nearly fell over.

“Get out.” Tommy growled making Clint shivered.

“Good idea.” Steve said turning to press the elevator button which was thankfully still on the floor. 

“Wait, I have more questions,” Tony said, “Do you limp a lot afterward? How much prep is needed for that thing? Maybe Pay-Per-View would be a good idea-”

“Get out now.” Tommy said harshly making Tony stumble back. Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him into the lift and hit the door close button frantically. 

“Well,” Clint said once the doors had closed, “That was humiliating.”

Tommy cupped his face gently, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Clint cocked his head to the side, okay he had been around the overgrown puppy of a man underneath him too long. 

“I knew they were there.” Tommy mumbled. Clint blinked for a moment.

“You what? How long? Why didn’t you say anything?” Clint flailed. 

“Well,” Tommy looked down at Clint’s stomach because he couldn’t look him in the eyes, “I kinda wanted to show ya off, show them what they were missing maybe.”

“Really?” Clint couldn’t help but blush a little at that.

“Yeah.” Tommy muttered rubbing Clint’s side.

“That’s not fair,” Clint smacked Tommy’s chest, “How am I supposed to be mad about that when it’s so sweet?”

Tommy grinned up at him, “I guess ya can’t be mad then.” 

“No,” Clint whipped his finger into Tommy’s face, “No grinning, you’re not playing fair. I’m outta here.”

Clint tried to stand up but Tommy grabbed his hips and pulled him back down angling his hips so that his cock, that managed to stay hard because it was impossible to go soft while inside of Clint, hit Clint’s spot just right making him whine, “I don’t think so baby.”

“So unfair.” Clint moaned as Tommy’s hand wrapped around his slightly wilted cock making it harden back up almost instantly. 

“I don’t fight fair, ya know that.” Tommy nipped at Clint’s neck as Clint started rolling his hips to meet Tommy’s thrusts. 

Clint had been so close before he wasn’t going to last long like this. He really wanted to be mad at Tommy but the sex had been really good even though it was for show. Clint flushed darker, Tommy wanted to show him off, no one had ever looked at him like he was something with showcasing like that. As an archer or sideshow sure but never for his looks never for love. 

“Tommy, I’m-ah.” Clint moaned as Tommy slammed into his prostate and twisted his hand just right. Clint whimpered as he came over Tommy’s hand and over the larger man’s abs and inked chest. 

Tommy sat up and kissed Clint deep and slow, his own moans rumbling in his chest as his hips jerked a few more times before he was coming deep inside Clint with a sigh gusting over Clint’s lips. Clint pressed his forehead to Tommy’s as they both struggled for breath, Tommy’s come sticky hard coming up to hold Clint’s hip to keep him close.

“I’ve prepared a hot bath for you sirs.” Jarvis said over head as they flopped boneless on the couch. 

“Apology accepted Jarvis,” Clint sighed snuggling deeper into Tommy’s hold, the man still deep inside him.

“And if Tony just so happen to be in a cold shower right now,” Tommy’s smile was pure evil making Clint love him even more, “Make it scalding hot will ya bud.”

“My pleasure sir.” Jarvis almost sounded happy. 

When Tommy finally dragged them up off the couch for the bath the both had to stifle hysterical laughter when Tony’s voice boomed over the intercom about revenge.

\------------------------///////////////////

It was a normal day when Thor came back to check on everything Earth side. Clint, Tommy and Nat were watching a movie in the common area. Bruce was with Tony in the lab. Steve was trying to figure out the phone Tony had given him in one of the arm chairs across from the couch where Clint and Tommy were sprawled. Tommy jumped so bad at the crack of thunder from overhead that he nearly threw Clint in the floor.

“What the fuck?” Tommy looked up at the ceiling. Clint looked at Natasha and Steve, only one thing made thunder like that. The elevator opened and Bruce walked out.

“Tony’s on the roof letting him in.” Bruce said when everyone quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Who?” Tommy asked when a door down the hall opened, apparently it lead to the roof, who knew?

Tony walked down the hall with a huge man Tommy had only ever seen pictures of, Thor.

“Friends!” Thor said happily walking over to slap Bruce on the back who mumbled hello before almost getting knocked to the floor.

“Don’t abuse the scientist.” Nat teased getting up and walking over to Thor who scooped her up into his arms making her squeak, which she would deny so don’t even think of bringing it up. 

“It is so good to see you all.” Thor said shaking Steve’s hand. Clint got up and took his bone crushing handshake in silence. Thor looked at Tommy and paused, “No, I have never had the honor, hello.”

Tommy stiffened where he stood when Thor came toward him and held out his hand. Tommy looked at it and shook with a glare.

“Strong one.” Thor smacked Tommy on the arm flexing his hand, “I am Thor.”

“I know who you are,” Tommy snorted, “You’re the man you can’t keep his brother complex in his own damn galaxy.”

The room went painfully still, Clint’s eyes going wide. No way was Tommy picking a fight with a god. Tasha’s hand gripped his when Thor took a step toward Tommy; she wasn’t going to let him even think of getting in the middle. 

“And who are you, small man?” Thor asked looked Tommy up and down. Tommy’s muscles clenched at the words that Thor had picked to purposefully be condescending. 

“Tommy,” He said harshly, “Clint’s boyfriend. You know Clint, the one your sick puppy of a brother took over and mind fucked.”

“Clint,” Thor said under his breathing looking over at Clint his face remorseful, “I see.”

“Yeah,” Tommy stepped up to Thor and glared up at him, “So, if something happens to him because of your fuckwad of a ‘realm’ again, so help me I will destroy you. God or not, understand?”

“Yes, very much so.” Thor nodded tensely. 

“Good.” Tommy snapped and walked over to the door next to the elevator not willing to wait for the elevator to leave. 

Nat let go of Clint’s hand and he hurried out of the room, getting one last look at Thor. He looked angry and ashamed all at once. Their floor was five down and Clint ran the whole way. Clint burst in to see Tommy pacing in the living room, there was a hole in the drywall next to the window Clint knew wasn’t there when they left earlier. 

“Tommy, what the hell?” Clint asked but stumbled back when Tommy pushed him back into the wall. Tommy braced himself on his elbows next to Clint’s head his face twisted with too many emotions, “Tommy?”

“I don’t like him.” Tommy muttered.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Clint snarked, “Why did you threaten him like that?”

“Everything was his fault. If someone deserves blame it’s him never you.” Tommy growled, “If he had never come to Earth all of this could have been avoided. You wouldn’t be hurting so much all the time.”

Clint looked at Tommy glaring at the carpet between them and titled his face up, “I see. I get it.”

Tommy sighed burying his face in Clint’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. Clint held tight around his shoulders keeping him close.

“But you know in a fight he would obliterate you right?” Clint said after a moment and Tommy snorted.

“Never said I was going to fight him,” Tommy mumbled with a smirk into Clint’s neck, “I know people.”

Clint sighed exasperatedly, “I’m not sniping Thor.”

Tommy snorted again, “Spoil sport.”

\------------------------------//////////////////////////

In the year since the battle New York had managed to piece itself back together. Almost all the buildings were back intact, Grand Central Strain didn’t look like a worm plus the Hulk and Thor had crashed through. There were still thousands of memorials all over Manhattan but the city and its people were on the mend. Clint was too.

He still had to go to see his shrink every week; SHIELD wasn’t making him he was choosing to. He liked the help it gave him, an outlet to finally really let his feelings and thoughts out. Clint was happy again even though he still had bad days where he grieved for those who were lost and hated himself for his hand in everything but he knew things weren’t completely on his shoulders. Tommy was his rock as well as the team. They were a family really, even Thor, him and Tommy had made up somwhat. 

Clint looked down when a hand gripped his, he smiled over at Tommy. They were at the one year memorial service of the battle that was doubling as the official unveiling of the new Stark Tower and the opening of more than a dozen new homeless shelters and food kitchens, so many people had lost everything. Clint was sitting up on the stage with the rest of the team with Tommy at his side, apparently it was his turn to give his speech, he didn’t care that he was last.

Clint squeezed Tommy’s hand before standing up and walking to the podium, “Hey, I’ve never really done this whole speech thing so I hope I don’t screw it up too badly.”

The crowd rumbled with laughter.

“I’m Agent Clint Barton, or Hawkeye if you prefer,” Clint smiled at a little boy in the front row staring up at him slack jawed and starry eyed, “I have to say, every one of my teammates have made some amazing speeches and said beautiful words. That’s the problem really, I don’t know what to say and I know what I do say won’t be eloquent or insightful like them. I’m just gonna be honest.”

Clint could see so many red recording lights from cameras and voice recorders, his words had never seemed so important.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry that you amazing people had to go through something so terrible. I’m sorry you lost people. Friends, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, or children.” Clint saw people dab that their faces and heard sniffles, “I wish I had nice words to soothe you like my teammates Romanov or Banner. Words of promise, that there are better days ahead like Stark. I wish I could inspire you like Rogers or Thor. I can’t do those things because I’m just not good with words.”

Clint had to pause to clear his throat. 

“So, I’m just going to say what I feel. I’m sorry to everyone who suffered; I wish everything could have been different. I want you all to know that, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry.” Clint paused seeing people smiling up at him, “All I can is that no matter what, we will be there for you, for the people of New York and the world. If something like this ever happens, we will be there. I know it’s a mild comfort but I hope it can be enough. I hope I can be good enough for every single one of you. I will do my best. I swear.” 

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers much like with every other member of the team but it went on longer like they could all just feel all the emotion in his words. Clint thanked them and went back to his seat taking Tommy’s hand in his again.

Tommy leaned over and kissed behind his ear as he whispered, “You’re more than good enough. You’re perfect.”

Clint smiled and took Tommy's hand in both his because Clint believed him, for the first time in a year, he believed those words again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???
> 
> Comments are awesome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoying this random ship that might be one of my new OTPs.
> 
> If I missed any tags let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go hide now. Comment?


End file.
